Temptations and Seduction
by Snowdump
Summary: After getting a bad start, Naruto regrets not saying goodbye to a certain raven haired friend. Graduation is over, and college is only a flight away. SasuNaruSasu.DISCLAIMER:I dont not own Naruto nor the characters in Naruto. I dont make money off this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Their senior year in highschool was over. The photographer finally took the class picture and was on his way. Naruto scanned the crowds for both Sasuke and Sakura. They were no where in sight. _Damn where are they? I havent gotten the chance to say goodbye yet, at this rate... _

"Naruto!! Over here." Naruto looked over his shoulder, thoughts interrupted to see Gaara coming his way, with a yearbook in his hand.

"Let me guess, you want me to sign?"

Gaara nodded with an innocent smile spread across his face. He quickly got a pen out and protrayed his name on the first page. 'Hope you have a great summer old friend.' Was written in the book. Simple yet effective, he thought. He handed Gaara the yearbook back and was surprised to receive a hug from him. Before he could say anything else, Gaara ran off to do who knows what. Time was going by and Naruto still didnt see Sasuke nor Sakura. Someone hugged him from behind, he turned around in hopes to see Sasuke. Nope, only Sakura. Well at least he could say goodbye to her. He gave her a weak smile and said,

"So this is it huh? Who would have thought you would get into a college so far away from home?"

Sakura pouted.

"Heeeey dont tease me. It's important for me to get the education I need." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're already as smart as it is, anymore intelligence and compared to you I'll be some monkey." Sakura hugged Naruto once more getting ready to say her goodbye.

"I'll miss that annoying sense of humor."

"Yeah yeah, I'll miss you too dork. Hey you havent seen Sasuke have you?"

"Not since my lunch break no. Odd, I thought he'd be saying his goodbye to you already." Naruto looked away for a moment and nodded.

"Okay thanks anyways Sakura, hope I see you again" Sakura giggled and waved while walking off.

Disappointed a little, he sat down and sulked. Destroying his hopes of possibly getting a hug from Sasuke... he couldnt even say his last goodbye to him before going off to college. He blinked back tears afraid that anyone would see him and got up ready to leave. Driving home he remembered the night he spent with Sasuke in the hospital. How he wanted to protect him from getting hurt again. There was an even stronger urge to kiss him. Maybe if he di-

_No, stop. Get real Naruto!! Why would a guy like Sasuke, even think about liking a guy...like me? I dont even know if he's into stuff like that. God, Im such an idiot. Sasuke, you bastard look what you've got me thinking all the time. _Naruto sighed. Not even noticing he was already home, he turned off the engine and went inside. Exhausted from the long day, Naruto took off his graduation gown. Throwing it on the ground carelessly. He flopped back on the bed and intentionally closed his eyes when he heard the phone ring.

"Ugh, no one's home phone. Tell them to leave a goddamn message already." _How pathetic, I've been reduced to talking to my own phone._

At last someone did leave a message. He could hear the long toned 'beep' of the machine.

"Naruto? You there?"

He recognized Sasuke's voice. Surprised he scrambled up too fast and made contact with the floor. He rubbed his forehead struggling to pick up the phone.

"Hrm, guess not. Well I just wanted to say goodbye See ya around when I do then."

Click. The phone went dead. He was too late. Frusterated, he punched the wall leaving a small dent. _I missed my chance...again!! Wait, idiot why dont you just call back? _Naruto smacked himself and dialed the familiar number he longed to dail every day. For a second he just stood there. What should he say? He hung up quickly and controlled himself. This time he was determined to stay on the line. It rang and there was an answer at last. Sounding way too eager, he spoke into the phone.

"Sasuke!!"

"Sorry, Im not in right now. Im off to college!! Leave your name and number, and I'll call you back if I feel like it."

There was laughter in the background as the the machine ended and the phone went once again dead. Naruto didnt even bother to hang up the phone this time. Instead he went inside his room slamming the door behind him. Feeling just a bit satisfied from it. He got out his luggage and started packing all his things in it. Wondering what college Sasuke was accepted in. He could never know now.

Sasuke just barely arriving on time to catch his flight, got on board and found his seat. He had his Ipod on but wasnt really listening to the music. Instead he thought about Naruto. He felt so guilty not being able to say goodbye. Who knows when they might see each other again. He tried looking for him at school. Really he did, but damn highschool professors felt it was their job to congratulate him. He wished he could tell them to shove their congratulations up his ass while he looked for Naruto. Sasuke didnt have the balls to do that, but he wished he did.

Knowing Naruto he was probably laughing it up with the rest of the gang. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Choujii and even that jerk Gaara he hated so much. If it meant he could say goodbye to Naruto, he would have gadly hung out with Gaara, instead of shaking hands with adminstrators and what not. Sasuke was so overwhemled with not saying goodbye, he was even desperate enough to call Naruto before he left his house. Sadly, he wasnt there to pick the phone up. Why was he so worried over this? _Damn, how come I cant get him out of my head? Whats wrong with me? _Sasuke just kept asking himself questions. Not knowing the answers to any of them. Brought back into reality, he looked up at the lady who poked at his shoulder in that flirty way he recognized from girls so often.

"Anything you might need sir?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Disgusted and annoyed by this he waved her off with not even as so much as a

polite 'No thank you'.

_Naruto, I hope you know how sorry I am. How much I miss you right now. You and those strange whisker marks of yours._

Sasuke chuckled quietly and smirked.

"Stupid dobe." He whispered. He looked out the window, only to be reminded of Naruto once again. Frowning at the look-a-like cloud, he shut his window and tried to sleep for the time being. When Sasuke finally awoke, the pilot had announced that they would be landing shortly.

_So much for not thinking of Naruto. All I did was have dreams of him. Moron. Moron with cute whisker marks! Cute? Where the hell did that come from? _Sasuke sat up wide-eyed. He rubbed his eyes and pictured Naruto's whiskers marks again.

_Well they are kinda cute._ He smiled and sighed. The pilot's voice came on again.

"Passengers please wait until we come to a complete and full stop. Thank you for choosing White panda airports, hope you enjoyed your flight."

Sasuke scoffed and gathered his things together. He put his Ipod on again, listening to a couple of verses from _My Chemical Romance, _knowing there was no use since he would just end up thinking about Naruto again. Exiting the New York airport, he waved for a taxi and gave the address to his college dorm room once inside.

Finally settled in his dorm room, he wondered who his roomate would be.

_I just hope he isnt some bug freak like that Shino guy. Maybe I should try calling Naruto again, just to leave my new number. I wonder what he's up to now. Is he mad at me? God I hope not. Does he miss me as much as I miss him? Maybe...he does? Or he's mad at me. Yeah, he's probably mad at me. Great, Im such a screw up and all because of the dobe. _Sasuke frowned and thought more of the blonde.

Bored with himself, he got up and decided to explore a bit. Not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into somebody. Startled he apologized.

"Sasuke is that you?"

Sasuke looked up and recognize his old freshman year teacher, Kakashi.

"Kakashi...yeah it's me. I didnt know you taught here. When did? How?"

Kakashi laughed and started to explain.

"Oh I see now, you transferred here about a year ago. Well that's nice right?"

"Yes, yes it is. Now that I know one of my best pupils got accepted here, Im more than excited to catch up with you Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I should get going, you know get settled in", he lied. Kakashi smiled and shooed him away.

Naruto panted, carrying all his stuff to his dorm room was a chore.

"Almost there", he grunted.

If he hadnt missed his flight he would have been in New York earlier. He would have also gotten a cab more easier as well. That is, instead of fighting for one with an old woman. Naruto looked up at the ceiling and talked to it.

"You like making everything harder for me, dont you?"

He frowned and shook his fists at the ceiling.

"Usually, people who get accepted here dont talk to ceilings and that includes any other non-living objects."

Startled, Naruto looked to the side and saw a young guy about his age. He blushed.

"Uh-uhm, I wasnt talking to it?"

"Right...you were only shaking your fist at it."

Naruto steamed up and set down his box. He glared at the stranger. _Pfft, who does he think he is? I'll show him the bastard. _

Before Naruto could get another word in, the stranger laughed and said,

"It's fine, Im only screwing with you kid. What's your name hm?"

"Naruto", he mumbled.

"Nice to meet you, Im Sai. New here?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. So if you dont mind I'd like to find my room. Anyways nice meeting you and all _Sai._ Hope I never see you again."

Just as Naruto was off, Sai giggled and pinched Naruto's cheek.

"Awh Naru-chan, so adorable. Off you go then."

Naruto rubbed his cheek, and quickly scurried off to his room. _Argh!! Crazy freak. He called me Naru-chan!! No one has ever called me that since...Uchiha. _Naruto scowled and finally found his room. He twisted the doorknob and entered to see none other than, Sasuke!!

Dropping the box not caring that the contents of it were falling out, he stood there in awe. Was he dreaming? Did he faint after fighting with that old woman? Naruto pinched himself and yelped. Sasuke looked up only to have the same expression as Naruto.

"You? But how? I thought...", they both said. Without containing himself much longer Naruto walked towards Sasuke, and wrapped his arms around his torso. Hugging him tightly and not caring whether the Uchiha would protest or not. To his sruprise, Sasuke didnt pull away.

"Naruto, I missed you." Naruto, at ease to feel the warmth of Sasuke's arms around him, let out his breath and blinked.

"I missed you too", he said softly not wanting to break the feeling he had. It felt so good to Naruto. To be with the Uchiha once more. He hoped with all his heart that he too felt the same way. Not just about seeing each other again but, the feelings Naruto had.

"Sasuke I-"

There was a knock at the door and both boys seperated from each other immediatly. Blushing and avoiding each others glances.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" They said in unison.

"Just came to deliver your class schedules", the woman said in a cheery tone. Much to cheery for Naruto's likings.

"Uhm, thanks?" Soon the woman was gone and Naruto collapsed on his bed. Tired from the flight and what with carrying all his stuff, he closed his eyes but hesitated from going to sleep. He groaned at the thought of carrying even more stuff! _Bleh, to hell with it. Right now all I want to do is...be with Sasuke._

"I cant believe we got into the same college Sasuke."

"Yeah, I cant either. How did you get in here Naruto?"

"Scholarship."

"Oh that explains it."

Naruto nodded. He felt a bit awkward. He was going to be sleeping in the same room as Sasuke for four years??!! With the person he craved more than anything or anyone. He wanted Sasuke now. That pale skin of his, looking so delicate. Almost taking the image of an angel. God, those eyes were even more beautiful. Peircing and filled with something other than boldness. Naruto loved each and every detail about Sasuke. He couldnt stop thinking about caressing his cheek. Kissing it. Hugging him, sleeping with him.

_Moron, quit it Naruto. Quit staring at him. He's going to figure it out if you dont snap out of it. _He blinked. Sasuke finally spoke.

"You should get some sleep."

"Nah, Im not that tired." He tried to hide the yawn that came out of him.

"Sure, and Im supposed to believe that? You look exhausted Naruto. Get some sleep you Dobe. Tomorrow we can-"

Before Sasuke could even finish his sentence, Naruto was fast asleep, snoring soundly.

Sasuke looked at him longing. _Im so glad, _he thought. _But why? What's this feeling I get in my stomach every time I think of him? Or when he hugged me. That felt so right. Like it belonged that way. Why does my heart flutter when he looks at me? Is this...love? Even if it is, whose to say Naruto will accept it? Im just not sure anymore. I feel like I need him though, and I also want to protect him. _Sasuke smiled at the snoring blonde.He Shrugged it off for the time being and finally closed his eyes && fell into a deep sleep. Almost as fast as Naruto did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Naruto yawned, feeling the sun's warmth coming in through the window. What was that infatuated smell? He sniffed, leaning up on his elbow. Naruto looked over to where Sasuke's bed was, but didnt see him in it. He got out of bed, and slipped on his slippers in search of Sasuke, but before he even stepped outside Sasuke called out to him. Relieving Naruto from his search to find him.

"You're finally up dobe? All these years and you still sleep like a dog." Naruto frowned.

"Jerk, just when I was thinking about looking for you, you end up being a snob after all."

"What made you think I needed you to look for me?" He smirked. Miffed as he was, Naruto ignored that last comment partly because of that delicious smell, but mostly because he didnt want to believe it.

"Hungry dobe?"

"I told you! St-" But before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke shoved a plate of food in his face. Not only did it smell delicious but it looked delicious. His mouth watered from it.

"Dont just sit there and stare at it moron. It's called food, you're supose to eat it."

Sasuke laughed, and rested his head in his hand, looking at Naruto with a soft look on his face.

"Want me to feed you Naru-Chan?" Naruto hesitated from throwing the fork at him, and smiled at the old nick name. _Even though I'd love for that to happen, I think I can handle eating food. _Naruto thought.

"As if." Naruto lied. He greedily ate his food, savoring each bit of it.

"Okay, so here's the plan, we got two whole days of getting everything we need. && Then we start classes on Monday. Get all of that?" Naruto looked up from his plate, sausage hanging from his mouth.

"Huh?" He chewed and swallowed it, embarrassed from his own sillyness.

"Oh, right. Yeah I got it. Two days, Monday."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes. He could have slept in today, but something told him to get up. Maybe the thought of feeding Naruto. He laughed to himself. Imaginating the scene. Sasuke snapped out of it and groaned at his confusion.

_What the hell does all this mean? Am I attract-? _

"HELLO!!" Naruto bellowed at Sasuke.

"Were you even listening to me? You dont have to be so rude all the time you know." While Naruto babbled on, Sasuke tried to regain his train of thought.

_What's this bond I feel? Does Naruto feel it too? _

Naruto knew Sasuke wasnt listening. It hurt him. He wanted to be on Sasuke's attention. Although he knew it was useless trying to get it, Naruto kept on talking about the old woman at the airport.

"Oh!! && did I mentioned that some guy. Hrm forgot his name...Sai! Yes yes there we go. Well, this Sai guy pinched my cheek, and called me chan!!" Naruto reached up to his cheek rubbing it with a pouty expression strewened across his face. That sure got Sasuke's attention. Quickly.

"Sai? Who is he? Why did he call you that? How come you let him touch you? Why didnt you do something about it dobe?" Sasuke asked, determined to get answers. Raising an eyebrow, and sounding overly protective. Naruto shrugged at this,

not noticing Sasuke's reaction.

"Dunno, only met him yesterday." He got up and put his plate in the sink and rubbed his tummy to show how much he

appreciated Sasuke's cooking.

"Gonna shower, dont go anywhere."

_Couldnt Naruto at least use full sentences? _Sasuke nodded and realized Naruto just ordered him to stay put. _How dare he? That...that...dobe!! Why did I agree to this? Argh!! Oh well, might as well make the best of it. As for that Sai guy, I need to find him and give him a piece of my mind. _Sasuke boiled up at this and tried to keep his temper.

Naruto almost couldnt control himself when he got in the shower. One part of him went towards Sasuke determined to have Sasuke take a shower with him! The other tried to avoid anything from happening. As he cleaned himself, he thought. Mostly about Sasuke.

_Sasuke wasnt always the nicest person you can find. Having him make breakfast before I even got up was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Why was Sasuke being so nice to me? Well...kinda nice that is. He could do without the insults. _Naruto turned the shower head off, and wrapped a towel around his torso. Getting out of the shower and bathroom completely. He'd forgotten Sasuke was right outside and had gotten all wide eyed when he looked up from his drawer to see Sasuke blushing ferociously.

"What moron? Forgot I was out here?" Sasuke said with the tone of his voice sounding like an agonized one.

Naruto turned away and looked for a pair of clothes from the bow he brought it in. Although Naruto did forget, he sure as hell didnt want Sasuke knowing that. He could feel Sasuke's eyes burning in his back.

"Sorry but when people usually shower, they get dressed as well." He said to Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed, more than happy to know that Naruto couldnt see him.

_Wow, such a fine body. _He thought. _Those tight small muscles, and that golden hair. Naruto looked like something out of a beautiful painting. His hair dripping driplets of water on the ground. Sliding down his neck and back. He was almost breathtaking. If only I could see that face of his. Then, he would be complete. Breathtaking and in awe. This is agonizing, I want to reach out and touch him gently, trace my fingers over his whiskers, but I cant do that. No...it would be too sad if I got a reaction I didnt like. _

Sasuke was starting to understand what was happening to him. He wasnt that oblivious. Naruto being clumsy as he is, didnt find his luggage.

"Where is it? Damn." He rubbed his chin and pondered this. _Where did I put it? _He was beginning to worry whether or not he got it out of his rented car. && Then he heard Sasuke laugh.

"What's so funny you bastard?" Sasuke looked away.

"They way you look when you do this" He mimicked Naruto rubbing his chin. Naruto glowed.

"What smart? It's only expect-"

"No you dobe, more like dumbfounded."

Naruto was about to throw a fit when Sasuke interrupted yet again.

"Put some clothes on already."

"About that...I cant seem to find my luggage."

Sasuke frowned. _Why do I have to go through this? _He mourned the lost of Naruto's clothes.

"Damn Sasuke, dont look so angry. It's probably still in the car. All I need to do is go get it. Outside. Where people are. Where they can SEE me"

Sasuke sighed, and made a motion at his own luggage near Naruto.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, here just let me-"

Sasuke slipped on the water Naruto was dripping, when he was about to hand him the clothes.

He couldnt stop himself, and rather awkwardly fell on top of Naruto. Making the towel fall off, revealing Naruto's exposed length.

Neither boys, made a move. Nor did they pull back, or make a sound. The silence was killing both Naruto and Sasuke. Each wanted to take each other in the arms, and keep it like that forever. How long would they last like this? Not only was he atop of him, Naruto was also butt naked. Being Naruto, he was the first to brake the silence boldly.

"I thought I was the clumsy one"

Sasuke, only gulped. _It was now, or never._ He thought to himself. Sasuke leaned up, pressing his hand on the inside of Naruto's thigh. Barely hearing Naruto's muffled gasp. He leaned in, feeling Naruto's hot breath mixing with his own. Only inches away from his lips, he took the opportunity and kissed Naruto roughly but slowly on the lips. Naruto shut his eyes. Willing enough to let this happen. He parted his lips. Feeling Sasuke's wet yet warm tongue enter his mouth. Naruto sucked hard on it. Wanting more. Sasuke pulled back, taking his shirt off to feel up agaisnt Naruto's chest. He brushed up agaisnt Naruto's hardening shaft.

Naruto bit his lip, ignoring the heat rising to his groin.

Sasuke stuck his tongue down Naruto's throat. Eating him up, quite famine at the lack of touch the two had shared. They wanted more touch. They ravishly tore at each other's skin. Feeling for the first time. Real.

Getting up, still locking lips with each other, they toppled over the chair and onto a bed. Sasuke won over Naruto. He lapped at his neck. Leaving little bite marks wherever his heart desired. Naruto tilted his chin up, giving Sasuke more skin to bite at. He had wanted this so badly. Now he was finally getting it. Sasuke toyed with Naruto's lips. Teasing him, taking his time. He left a trail of kisses on Naruto's chest, the trail getting longer, by the second. But before Sasuke reached Naruto's exposed groin, he stopped.

Naruto alarmed and dissapointed that Sasuke didnt continue, looked down and panted. _Was Sasuke playing with my emotions? _Sasuke got up and left the whiskered boy alone in the room. Naruto blinked. _What just happen? && Why do I feel like my heart just got ripped out of my chest? _

He sat there for a moment, thinking this over. Playing the scene that just happened over, over, and over again in his mind. He licked at his once moist but now dry lips. Naruto couldnt contain his anger much longer. Although he was close to being content a moment before, now he was angry. At Sasuke for having left Naruto, wanting more. _Was all this an illusion? Am I dreaming? It hurts to much to be dreaming. _Naruto didnt understand. He couldnt comprehend with Sasuke's mixed actions.

He felt empty now. Hallow. Like a main part of him, went missing. Was that main part Sasuke? Naruto didnt know anymore, he wasnt sure of anything. Still trying to get used to the departing, he got up and picked up the clothes Sasuke had first intended to give him. He got dressed and was about ready to leave. He didnt want to be here when Sasuke got back. He didnt want to let Sasuke see how hurt he was. But most of all he didnt want Sasuke, feeling just like he was now. Naruto, would have to leave this dorm. His ripped heart sank. Not hesitating any longer, he opened the door and left. Ran. It was the only thing he could do. He ran as far as possible as he could. Slowing down at last, he found himself at a park. Out of breath Naruto looked for a water fountain.

_I was wrong to let Sasuke do this. He probably thinks I took advantage of him. Maybe I did. _Naruto groaned at this thought. He found a bench nearby and laid on it. Watching the clouds roll by.

_Sasuke..._

"Mind if I join you Naruto?"

Startled he leaned up and fell off the bench. Looking at the figure before him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sai!! You fucking bastard. Do you know how scar-"

"Jeebus Naruto, calm down. It isnt my fault that you're so caught up in the clouds that you cant notice when someone is near."

"Jeebus?" _What the fuck is that supose to mean? Stupid Sai. Making everything worse. _Naruto sighed at the fact that he was wrong and Sai was right. It wasnt Sai's fault that he was too caught up in Sasuke, not clouds. He scowled.

"You know, you look pretty cute when you frown." Naruto blinked and mumbled. "Sai, do me a favor?"

"Sure! Anything for you Naru-Chan." Naruto winced at the name.

"First of all, STOP calling me Naru-Chan. && Second of all. Go. Fuck. Off. Please." He got up just about ready to leave Sai sitting there, but when he made the attempt Sai grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on top of him.

"Sorry Naruto, but that's one thing I wont do."

Naruto tried to get free of Sai's grasp, but Sai only made his grip tighter. Bringing Naruto and himself closer. _Bastard. What the hell is wrong with this guy?_

"Sai, you idiot. What are you doing?"

"Only what I've wanted to do since I laid my eyes on that adorable face of yours." Naruto realized in horror what was happening. He made a second attempt at freedom but failed miserably. What was he going to do now? He didnt want to share any affectionate moments with this guy. With this _stranger,_ who hasnt even known him for more than 15 minutes. Was Sai fucking crazy?

"Naruto, hold still." Sai said in a husky voice.

"Fuck you Sai. Stop playing games and let me go." But that only made things worse. Sai flipped Naruto on his back determined to get what he wanted. He was beginning to think that Sai might even rape him. He could feel his panic rise. But there was nothing he can do other than endure it.

Sai, kept his grip strong. He leaned in, and licked Naruto's cold cheek. Naruto only cringed at the touch.

"Im not playing games. I know you want this just as much as I do."

"What makes you think that you fucking pervert? I didnt lead you on. Now, leave me alone and get the hell off!"

Sai noticed the desperation in Naruto's voice. He bit at Naruto's neck some more.

"As you wish Naru-chan, but Im coming for more."

He felt at Naruto's chest and finally got off, offering his hand for help up. Naruto, declined as he slapped his hand away. He grabbed at Sai's collar bringing Sai close enough so that Sai can hear him whisper.

"You come anywhere near me Sai, && I promise I'll kick your ass." Sai smiled and kissed Naruto's lip playfully. Surprised, Naruto fell back and scrambled up to sock Sai in his face, but he was already gone when Naruto turned to face him. _Ugh, can this day get any worse? _Naruto, ready to leave, hugged himself. He walked off towards the campus grounds, not sure whether he could face Sasuke or not.

Naruto didnt even bother going to his car when he got to the campus grounds. What would be the use? He was going to change dorm rooms either way. He ignored every friendly hello he got and made his way to the dorm. For a moment he hesistated.

_Would Sasuke be back by now? Should I wait? Should I go in? Damn it. _Finally, not be able to wait any longer, he turned the doorknob, and stepped inside in hopes that Sasuke wouldnt be there. Sasuke, wasnt there. All his stuff though was. To his surprise someone came out of the bathroom. So Sasuke was here after all. He avoided looking Sasuke in the eyes. Confused to why all his stuff was there, he sat down and rubbed his head in confusion. Feeling Sasuke's dark eyes boring into him. Neither said anything for what felt like an eternity. But was really only a couple of minutes.

"I-I hope you dont mind, but the keys were on the drawer and I thought I could..." Sasuke trailed off and everything was quiet again. _So Sasuke brought all my stuff in here? Why would he? I thought he was mad. Or something... _Naruto still didnt dare look up at him. He kept his glance at his feet and the floor around them. Trying to find some sort of comfort from the floor. "Stay." Sasuke simply said. Naruto blinked. _Am I hearing things right?_ A hand grabbed at his wrist, and Naruto looked up.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

"Something is wrong with me?" Sasuke, had meant this as a question, but he could tell Naruto understood what he meant by the way those glowing blue eyes flickered to his own. For a moment, Sasuke just stared into the deep pools that were called Naruto's eyes. He felt reassured somehow. Not knowing of what though. Sasuke lifted a hand to touch the blonde's cheek, but stopped himself and let it fall to his side. He wanted to know what the warm feeling that tugging at his heart was. He wanted to know if Naruto felt it too. He loosened his grip on Naruto's wrist, but still hanging onto it loosely afraid that he might loose himself. What was going on through Naruto's head? He wondered. Giving up on finding any answers, he sat down next to Naruto, still ahold of his wrist.

"Im sorry." Naruto managed to choke out.

"What for?" Sasuke asked. _That's supose to be my line. _He thought.

Naruto thought this over, what was he sorry for? He didnt know. All he knew was that he did something wrong and that he should let Sasuke know. Silence encircled both of them. Naruto was starting to think whether he should stay after all.

"You dont know do you?" Sasuke interrupted his train of thought.

"I swear you read my mind..." Naruto said surprised. Trying to figure out what Sasuke was thinking. It was impossible though. The boy's face expression was blank.

"Dobe." The familiar nickname made Naruto smile while at the same time frown. Sasuke spoke up again.

"I dont know how you might feel Naruto, but I think I-I'm interested in you."

Naruto sat there motionless. Who knows what kinds of thoughts were running through the blonde's head. Sasuke didnt bother to ask. More or less afraid of what Naruto would say. Sasuke could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He wanted to look away. He wasnt ashamed of himself. He was only scared of how Naruto would respond. Maybe he should stop this before it got worse. He opened his mouth to say something but in a sudden motion, lips brushed up agaisnt his own. Taking away anything he had to say.

Both Naruto and Sasuke held each other close. Not parting their lips for so long till they had to gasp for air. Sasuke, first to pull back, pulled off his shirt and unzipped Naruto's sweater and threw it off ravagly. He slipped his hand under Naruto's shirt, feeling his warm chest. Raking his nails through the skin up and down, while listening to Naruto let out deep sighs.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down gently, giving himself some room to lap at the blondes neck. He breathed hot air on Naruto, making him shiver ever so slighty. Sauske pushed his weight on Naruto, swiping his tongue on Naruto's bottom lip. He was sure of it now. Positive that he had feelings for Naruto. Deep feelings he could no longer keep in. && From the looks of it Naruto did too. How long had he kept them in?

Naruto tugged at his own shirt, struggling to get it off. He pulled it off his head with help from Sasuke and leaned in to bite his neck gently. Leaving little marks indicating that Sasuke was his and only his. He assumed that since Sasuke wasnt protesting, he felt the same of Naruto. Naruto nibbled on Sasuke's ear lobe. Whispering into it and licking it playfully.

"Sasuke."

"Hnn?"

"Are you... are you sure you want this?" Naruto pinched Sasuke's nipple and flicked at it with his tongue. Encircling the nub of it. He sucked at it lighty, making the Uchiha whimper. He trailed wet saliva down Sasuke's well toned abdomen.

"Mmm, so s-sure."

Naruto blushed at the sight of Sasuke's growing erection. He looked up to see Sasuke quivering his lip. Reassuringly he bit at it to make it stop and felt Sasuke's hand on top of his own. Guiding it to the bulge in his jeans. Sasuke left it there for Naruto to continue.

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's groin through the fabric, && Sasuke gasped at the touch. He could feel the blood drain from his face to his hardening member. As could Naruto. Naruto kissed the bulge. He wanted to make this last. He didnt think he should rush into it only to let it finish quickly. Instead he took his time unzipping the jeans swiftly with a finger. Sasuke laid his head back on the pillow, shutting his eyes and moaning as Naruto slowly rubbed up and down.

"Damn it Naruto, blow me already." Sasuke sighed. Naruto only snickered to himself. He was enjoying the dark haired boy's impatience. Even so he complied. Pulling down Sasuke's boxers and jeans, he commenced sucking on Sasuke's twitching member. Biting gently on the tip of it.

Sasuke grinded his penis in rhythm with Naruto's mouth. He could feel the warm tongue circling his member. && Then he felt his cold has rubbing his balls. He bit down on his lip when Naruto ingulfed the full length of his member. Naruto rubbed it on the side of his mouth, and he sucked on it hard. Waiting for Sasuke to divulge himself.

"A-ah, Naruto. I-Im going to c-come." Sasuke said out of breath.

Naruto adored the way Sasuke said his name. He loved the fact that he got the dark-eyed boy to squrim under his own touch. He even loved it when Sasuke moaned out in pleasure. He was overjoyed.

"Hn", was all Naruto could mumble out.

Sasuke on the edge of coming, finally did. While doing so, he let out a final gasp and shot his eyes open. Looking at the tanned chiselled body that was Naruto.

Naruto swallowed the salty taste that was Sasuke. He savored it. Gulping it down till it was all gone. Still licking it off of Sasuke's groin. Sasuke could only gawk at him. His eyes flickered and his hands moved on their own when he brought Naruto's face up to look back at his own.

Sasuke licked the remaining come off of Naruto's swollen lips. He grazed them with his own and he held Naruto's tender face up with his hands.

"Sasuke," Naruto finally spoke. What with that, he curled his arms around Sasuke, and nuzzled into his neck. It was all he could do to keep himself from ravaging the boy apart. Piece by piece. Sasuke was so gorgeous, he couldnt help himself from wanting him all to himself.

In his arms, he seemed different. Different from the sarcastic self he was used to seeing in Sasuke. All the more, he smiled foolishly.

Sasuke tipped Naruto's face up and smirked. He kissed Naruto's forehead and said,

"Next time, can I be on top dobe?"

Naruto mumbled and pulled away, angry at Sasuke for ruining his precious moment. But all anger vanished when Sasuke pulled Naruto back into his arms.

"Naruto. Does this mean, we're more than friends?"

"Only if you want it to."

"That wasnt a straight answer Naruto."

Naruto frowned. "What do you want me to say? I had an abundant time. One I wont ever forget teme."

"Dobe, that still doesnt answer my question." Sasuke sighed. "But, it's good enough. For now." He warned. Exhausted, he rested his chin on Naruto's head. _I wonder if Naruto has ever done this before. He seemed very well informed. Most of all, if he has done this...I wonder with WHO. _Sasuke frowned at the thought. He embraced Naruto, not wanting him to leave.

While Naruto thought, "This must be fate. I have such strong feelings for him. Why wouldnt it be?"

&& Then, he heard a knock.

"Ignore it." Was all Sasuke said. He didnt have to tell him twice. He was happy staying as he was for the rest of his life if he could. The knocking continued, and started to annoy him. He was about ready to give up on simply ignoring it.

"They'll go away soon." Sasuke said, as if reading Naruto's thoughts. Naruto only growled. He closed his eyes, but only shot them open again when both him and Sasuke heard, the intruder come in. before him.


	4. Chapter 4

Shocked at what his eyes were seeing, Kakashi stood there agape at the two boys level of intimacy they were sharing. He felt a twinge of jealousy in his heart, but his excitement grew. At the hope of seducing the young boy Sasuke. His former pupil. Only now it would be more of a challenge for him. Now Naruto was in the picture. Kakashi didnt want to hurt Naruto, but he had no choice now. After all he was due for a little fun. _Maybe I should make it a test for the two. See exactly how much they grew._ Kakashi smiled to himself, glad that the scarf wrapped around his neck, hid the smile.

"Did I interrupt something?" He said raising an eyebrow wickedly. Sasuke quickly answered before Naruto had the chance to.

"No no. We were just..." He trailed off. Embarassed, Sasuke scanned for his pair of boxer shorts and slid on a random pair,

hoping Kakashi didnt see anything. He tossed Naruto a pair too. Naruto blinked but pulled them on nonetheless. What was his old highschool teacher doing here? && Why the fuck was he googling Sasuke up and down with those perverted eyes?

_That fucking pedophile. _Naruto thought.

"Give me a minute Naruto." Sasuke stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. He faced Kakashi and gave him that blank look his family was famous for. As if what he saw had not been there.

Kakashi couldnt help savoring this moment. Sasuke was absurdly sleek and atheletic. On top of that, he was only in boxers. Ones that had 'Naruto' sowed on the tag. He chuckled.

"Do you always sow your lovers name on your underwear?"

"He's not my lover!" Sasuke barked, and immediately regretted it. He looked down, to see that Kakashi was indeed right.

"God, Naruto is such a dork." He mumbled.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

Kakashi watched a girl walk by, almost dropping dead at Sasuke's presence What was he here for? Right, he had almost forgotten with the sight of Sasuke's ass. He was here for a chance at stealing a kiss from Sasuke. He decided to lie.

"Oh right. Just wanted to stop by and say hello to Naruto. Have a little chat. Catch up. You know." Sasuke searched for any signs of hesitation. It was impossible with the scarf in the way.

_Damn you old fool. _He thought.

"How'd you know it was this room?"

"Adminstration of course. I saw his name on my list. It wasnt much of a task in finding out his dorm location." Kakashi hoped Sasuke would buy it. He wasnt looking forward to confessing his true interest in him. Not yet at least.

"Sure, come in. Just let me ask Naruto if he's ready." He turned around to open the door, but it was swung back before he could. Said boy stepped out impatient that his friend hadnt returned. It was Naruto's turned to be googled at by both Kakashi and Sasuke. He frowned at Kakashi's stare, but melted at Sasuke's. Naruto leaned on the doorway, and looked lopsided at Kakashi.

_Hmph, like I would leave the old perv alone with Sasuke for more than two minutes._

"What are you doing here you sly rat?" Naruto scowled. At this point Kakashi couldnt make up his mind. Should he have Sasuke or Naruto? Cute nose, and Sapphire eyes along with it. Built up shoulders, slimming, and such a hot pair of abs. He had the nerve not to fuck Naruto's brains out right in the middle of the hallway. He woke up from his fantasy barely catching the last two sentences Sasuke was using to explain to Naruto why in fact he was here.

"You teach here?? Why here?? So...you're going to lecture me AGAIN??? FOR FOUR MORE YEARS???!!!!" Naruto was fully aware of exactly what he was in for. Kakashi chuckled and he swore he could of heard a laugh out of Sasuke as well.

_Let the games begin. _Kakashi thought, with a smirk splayed on his face.

After Kakashi's unexpected and humiliating visit, Sasuke dragged Naruto back inside and sat him down on the sofa. Making sure he locked the door this time. Sasuke laid Naruto down rather forcefully. He cornered Naruto with an arm at each side. Naruto looked up at him fierce and strong. He felt like fucking the boy brutally.

"What, you think I cant just push you off of me?" He asked challenging Sasuke.

"Mmm Naruto, I know you cant push me off."

"Wanna bet?"

"Just try me dobe."

Naruto caught Sasuke by surprise and push him off the couch completely. He pounced at him and now it was his turn to look upon his prey.

"You cheated dobe. That doesnt count, I wasnt ready."

"Ooo, havent you learned? Always catch your prey offguard." Sasuke heard a low growl from Naruto. && Truthfully it was turning him on.

_No way is Naruto going to be on top again. I refuse to let him have his way with me._ Sasuke looked for a chance at being the dominator again. He got his chance when Naruto quizically looked at the boxers Sasuke was wearing.

"What are you do-", but before he could finish Sasuke rolled over and smirked.

"Nice advice Naruto. It really helped. Now let me give you some of my own." Sasuke closed in on the space between them, and when Naruto leaned up to close what was left, Sasuke pulled back.

"Try not to be so much of a dork? Come on, what retard would want to sleep with the doof who sowed his name on his own underwear?"

"That would be you teme. You fucking tease." Sasuke blushed at the remark, but smiled all the more.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah dobe?"

"Finish what you started." He ordered. Sasuke pinned Naruto's hands to the side and left a trail of kisses from his neck to Naruto's soft lips. He entered Naruto's hot and moist cavern. He felt at it with his tongue, and he could feel Naruto suck on it. As if he was sucking the blood out of him. He pulled back and was pulled back down when Naruto bit at the pale lips. Sasuke licked Naruto's top lip, and got a satisfied grunt from him.

"You mean finish that?" He snided at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and responded with,

"Hn, yeah that. You could have done better. Like, I dunno, you could have raped me." Naruto leaned up and whipered in Sasuke's ear,

"C'mon teme, I know it's been on your mind."

"Naru-chan...you cant rape the willing." Sasuke's voice came out husky. With the same tone, Naruto answered.

"What should we call it then? Surprise sex?"

"Works with me." Naruto reached down to soothe Sasuke's needs again, but was stopped abruptly.

"Naruto, how bad do you want me? This?"

"So you want to talk dirty now? You pervert." Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Even though Im sure you'd like that. Im serious. Answer the question idiot."

"Can I get you to say please?"

"No."

"Then I guess you'll never know." Naruto pouted his lips out and crossed his arms. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member and squeezed hard.

"Then I guess there wont be anymore of this." The blonde boy cringed and let out a soft moan.

"Sasuke, I've been wanting you. I've been wanting 'this'."

"What would you call 'this'?" Sasuke really wanted to know, he was surprised Naruto even gave in.

"You tell me. Sasuke, tell me." Sasuke sighed, and laid on top of Naruto. He rested his head on the nape of Naruto's neck. The weight Naruto felt on top of him, only gave him more of an erection. He moved from side to side. Rubbing his erection with Sasuke's own.

"Naruto, I dont know what you want."

"I think it's pretty obvious teme."

"Dont interrupt me." Pause. "I dont understand what you want," Pause. "But, I know what I want." Sasuke moaned before finishing his sentence.

"I want you. You, fucking dobe. You and me to be _us_. I want to kill you for making me say it too." Naruto stopped rubbing from side to side and started rubbing up and down. It gave Sasuke a tingling sensation and made him grind down harder on top of Naruto. The pressure made Naruto lash out in a muffled groan, he turned Sasuke's head so that it was facing him now. He tried to read Sasuke's expression. Searching for a hint of a genuine smile, but it only came out as cocky to him.

"Cocky bastard." Sasuke was still waiting for a final response from Naruto. _Damn, do I have to choke it out of him?_ He thought. He kissed Naruto hard and slowly on his lips, and caressed his cheek. Tracing the lines of his whiskers with his thumb. Tasting the last of Naruto's mouth, he pulled back hopefully for the last time.

"Naruto, do you want me to be..." Sasuke stopped and thought for a second. At first he was going to say 'boyfriend', but he didnt want Naruto to think he thought of him as the 'girl'. Then he swerved to girlfriend, but he sure as HELL didnt want to be the girl either.

"Lover?" Naruto interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke smirked.

"You finally said something smart dobe, now answer my question before I rip your head off."

"You wouldnt even if you wanted to asshole."

"Naruto." Sasuke warned. Naruto propped himself on his elbow and bit Sasuke's chin. He kissed Sasuke's jaw line and pulled at a strand of hair.

"You're suppose to be the smart one here Teme." Sasuke scowled.

"DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT FUCKER?" He got impatient and couldnt bear it anymore. Naruto needed to respond and quickly.

"Duh." _One simple word and he had to make a big drama out of it? That whore._ Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up off of Naruto. As much as Sasuke wanted to satisfy his member, he wanted to leave Naruto hard much more. Naruto frowned up at him.

"Just for that, you can sleep alone tonight." He made his way to his bed and clicked off his light.

"Sasuke! You fucking bastard! You CANT do this to meeee!!! C'mon, dont be such a hardass. SASUKE!!" Naruto pleaded and made Sasuke chuckle. It was painful for Naruto to get up. So he just crawled to his bedside and pulled the sheet on top of himself. He reached for his shoe and threw at Sasuke. It hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Mmm, what bad aim dobe."

"Bastard, see if I ever give you head again." Naruto mumbled and tried to go to sleep, but come on. Who the hell can sleep with such a hard erection??? _Why isnt Sasuke struggling? He's already snoring. How the fuck does he get off so fast? That's just typical. While Sasuke is soundfully sleeping, Im here moaning in pain. I need to get back at the bastard. How is that possible with such a pretty boy? _Naruto smiled to himself. _He is pretty. God I like him so much, maybe I even..._ Soon Naruto found a solution to his problem and muffled any sounds he made with a pillow. He was certainly not going to let Sasuke know what he was doing and before you knew it, Naruto was alseep and breathing evenly.

Which gave Sasuke the chance to relieve himself in the privacy of the bathroom. _Why the fuck did it take Naruto so long to go sleep damnit? Damn I had to pretend sleep for so long. _After he was done, Sasuke finally went to bed and took one long last look at Naruto.

"Goodnight Naru-chan."

The rest of the week went by fast and in a haste. When the two boys werent making preperations they were having lustful moments. In the parking lot, in the stalls, the lobby, their room. The kitchen table for god's sake. Naruto relieved, that he hadnt had any more encounters with Sai again, was cheery come Monday. He was glad he was finally going to get some work done and whenever he got the chance, he would make love to Sasuke. He was just waiting for the right moment. _Maybe, I should talk to him about it. Well, it's not like it's MY first time. What with the fling I had with Gaara. Good times, good times._ He smirked to himself. _But, Im sure Sasuke hasnt done this with anyone other than myself. I dont think he was gay or bi in highschool. No no, there were tons of girls after him. He had to have at least three. Four. _Naruto shaked his thoughts out, at the knock of the door. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open.

Standing there was Kakashi, he was obvious in his 'college professor' outfit, but goddamn did he look FINE. Naruto closed his mouth and licked the side of it. His and Sasuke's schedules had read they had Music appreciation first, but nowhere did it say Kakashi was going to be the teacher. _What the hell? Im checking out Kakashi...fuck. I didnt know he had such a nice ass. It does look great in those jeans. HOLY SHIT. What am I thinking? How am I EVER going to get through his class. _

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let me in."

"Huh? Oh right, yer come in. Uhm Sasuke's still in the shower, and why the hell are you here?"

"I thought I'd walk you and Sasuke to my classroom. Considering it is your first class. Isnt that thoughtful of me?" Kakashi gave a cheery expression and ruffled Naruto's blonde hair as if he was a child. _Hrm, guess the pants did work. Now let's wait and see what reaction I get out of Sasuke. _Naruto just stood there for a minute. He felt kind of guilty checking out other dudes. He felt even more guilty when Kakashi took off his scarf and jacket. Why? Kakashi had one nice face and such a great upper body. That's why. _Why didnt I notice this in highschool damnit? _Naruto looked back on his highschool years. _OH DUH. Kakashi was always hiding behind a book or, some scarf or long collar. Fucking weirdo._

"SASUKEEEE!" Naruto bellowed. He pounded on the door and started screaming some more.

"We're going to be late, on the FIRST day, to the FIRST class. Stop looking at yourself in the mirror so much!" He was about to knock again, but fell back when Sasuke jolted the door open.

"Will you give it a rest already." At the sight of Sasuke's hair dripping wet, and the soft look on his face, Naruto completely forgot about Kakashi. Kakashi could tell, but he didnt blame him. Sasuke looked like a fucking angel. _I wonder if Naruto looks as good as Sasuke does when he get's out of the shower. Hrm, I'll just have to come earlier next time. _Kakashi sat at the kitchen table and looked passionately at Sasuke.

"Ready Sasuke-chan?" Naruto blinked. _OH HELL NO. What's with the pervert? One moment he's giving me the eye. The next, he's worshiping Sasuke? _Naruto could feel the jealousy rise in his stomach. Jealous cause Sasuke was suppose to be his lover, and jealous cause Kakashi had stop giving him attention. _He did not just call Sasuke chan!! I'd tear that smirk off his face right now...but it looks so kissable. Jeez Naruto make up your mind!! _He said to himself. He shook his head again and thought once again. _No no, I only want to kiss SASUKE. S-A-S-U-K-E. Get it right! _Naruto looked up when he heard his name being called.

"Naruto, get up your ass and let's go already." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, okay okay. Let's go."

"Damn Naruto, what's up with you today." The two stayed behind Kakashi as he led the way to his classroom. Quitely Sasuke said to Naruto,

"What? Where you hoping for a quick one on one with me Naru-chan." Naruto blushed but kept quiet. He gave Sasuke a peck on the lips before anyone could see.

"I think I can last one whole class with that."

"I bet you cant. Be realistic Naruto. You want me just as bad as I want you."

"Speed up boys." Kakashi startled them, but they hurried their pace all the more. For a second Naruto's gaze went over Kakashi's tight ass again. He snapped out of it and directed his attention to Sasuke.

"Please, dont flatter yourself. I can go cold turkey anyday."

"Prove it dobe."

"Just name how long and it's done."

"A month." Naruto cringed. _A fucking month without lust and passion? What did I get myself into?_

"Deal." Both Sasuke and Naruto could not believe what he had agreed to. Sasuke wasnt even sure he could go that long. _So much for sleeping with Sasuke anytime soon. _As Kakashi went around the cornor, Naruto pulled Sasuke to his lips and kissed him. Sasuke was about to make a comment but Naruto stopped him.

"Starting now."

"You little..."

"Ah, you didnt say when it started. Just how long. Plus we have no time for arguing, we need to catch up to Kakashi." Naruto and Sasuke just about ran to catch up, and just in time too.

"You two were awfully quiet back there." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and hoped he hadnt notice they were gone. They entered the classroom and Naruto twitched when he saw how late they were. Sasuke only stood there, as if it didnt matter.

"Take your seats up in front." Kakashi directed to them.

"Late as usual Kakashi." A girl from the back said.

"Hn, and I see you've brought along two new students as well. Cant wait to see them eaten up and spit out." She laughed.

"Boy Sasuke, this girl is even more arrogant than you are."

"Dobe, Im nowhere near to arrogant as her. Besides, it's genetic in my family."

"Yeah yeah. Excuses excuses." Kakashi hushed them and turned his attention to the girl.

"Now Chihiro, havent we talked about that attitude? Do I have to punish you again?" _So, her name is Chihiro. She sure has the balls to challenge someone like Kakashi. If I did that in highschool, god would my mother throw such a fit when she found out I got sent to the office. Kakashi has to have gotten softer, and so much hotter. _Sasuke thought.

"Punish me? Kakashi, we all know you'd like that, but enough. Get on with the class." The class went up in roars of laughter. Even Sasuke was smiling. Chihiro has just schooled their 'wise' sensei. Kakashi only smirked.

"Oh dear, I know these jeans flatter me, but please try to contain your sexual needs Chihiro." Naruto almost pissed himself. Not only because Kakashi's back lash was great, but because Naruto wasnt the only one checking Kakashi out. Sasuke was only dissapointed that Chihiro hadnt said anything back to regain herself.

"Very well then, let's begin."


	5. Chapter 5

After the bell rang, Kakashi had asked Sasuke to stay for a moment. Naruto raised an eyebrow in disapproval and shot a death glare at Kakashi. Sasuke smirked, he waved goodbye to Naruto and said,

"Catch up with you later kay?"

"Yeah yeah, have fun." Naruto made his way out of the classroom and on to his second class. _Hm, I wonder what Sasuke thinks of Kakashi. Stupid pedophile. _

Kakashi made himself comfortable as the rest of the class filed out. Sasuke stood with his back leaning against the wall and looked at Kakashi impatiently. His eyes darted to the older man's lips and quickly back to his eyes.

"Well?" Kakashi smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"Are you excited Sasuke?"

"Excited about what?"

"Oh, just classes and what not."

"Of course, why wouldnt I be?"

"I dont know, you just seemed a little distracted on the first day." _Heh, distracted by Naruto._ Kakashi thought.

"It's the first day, everyone gets nervous."

"Hn, guess so." Sasuke rolled his eyes and got ready to leave when Kakashi stopped him.

"Dont be so rash. That wasnt what I wanted to talk about."

"Then what, and can you make it so that Im not late?"

"I'll write you a pass dont worry, but more importantly I was wondering if you were interested in joining a club."

"A club? What kind of club?" Sasuke looked at his professor suspiciously and waited for him to continue the conversation.

"Oh nothing special, just a photography club Im starting."

"Kakashi...it's the first day. Why would I want to join any clubs?" Kakashi growled inside. It was going to be harder to seduce the boy than he originally thought. This one was a sharp one. He assumed that Sasuke would have readily agreed. After all Sasuke was in photography class in highschool. From the looks of it, he was pretty attentive with it too. What Kakashi didnt know, was at that very moment, little miss Chihiro was listening in on their conversation. Making it more of a challenge for him, and maybe a little fun too. Kakashi blinked away his thoughts and found Sasuke still standing there.

"Photography is very popular here, and the spots get fulled up quickly. I thought you'd want a place since you had enjoyed photography in highschool." Kakashi congratulated himself on his quick thinking. He hoped Sasuke would take the bait. Sasuke scratched the back of his head and sighed. He had no reason to suspect Kakshi of anything. Even though something felt wrong. He hesitated before taking his offer.

"Uhm, okay then. Thanks. When does it start?" Kakashi smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Sign-up's start next Monday. I'll have a spot reserved for you. Now let me give you a pass before it get's any later." Sasuke nodded and took the pass from him. Leaving eagerly to his next class. On his way out he passed the girl who had made such a riot in class. He acknowledged her and carried on.

Chihiro entered Kakashi's room and splayed herself on his desk rather playfully.

"Give me a pass old man."

"Tsk tsk, can't just move on can we now?" She bit her lip from lashing out and took a swig from the glass of water that was on the desk. While Kakashi scribbled on the pass.

"Please, dont flatter yourself. I was only curious to who your new toy would be this year."

"Chihiro, I dont need to flatter myself. I have my jeans for that." Kakashi smiled at her warmly and gave her the pass.

"My class should be here soon, get going." Chihiro pushed herself off from the desk and onto Kakashi's lap.

"What? Afraid you'll get caught with an innocent little girl like me?" Kakashi inhaled deeply and forced himself not to give in. He pushed her off gently and stood.

"Jealous I have my eyes set on someone else this year?"

"I'll change that old man." Her eyes flared enthusiastically and lit up with the challenge. He handed her the pass as the second bell rang and students began to enter his classroom.

"Bye bye sensei," She said gleefully. "Thanking for clearing that up with me." She left leaving Kakashi in a stupor. _Chihiro, how am I to deal with you now?_

Chihiro frowned and practically ran to her next class. Although she had a pass, she didnt want to miss any more of literature 101. Other than Kakashi's class, she was actually looking forward to this one. She slowed down and finally got there. Careful not to disrupt the class she gave her teacher the pass and looked for any opening seats.

"Chihiro, please take your seat." Chihiro snarled at her teacher. _That's what Im trying to do woman. _She sighed when she finally found one open and sat down in it. After Chihiro got settled the teacher's attention went back to the board and to the chalk in her hand. Everyone was writing down notes furiously and trying to keep up with their teacher. _So the rumors were right. Ms. Monique Tanaka, a strict woman who doesnt let her guard down. She is kinda pretty. Heh, maybe she just needs to loosen up. Get laid._ Chihiro smiled to herself and was about to get to work when she noticed in the corner of her eye, the Uzumaki kid.

_That's one good looking kid. Man, I wouldnt mind if I got my claws on that one. Pfft from the looks of it, every other girl wouldnt either. _She looked up to see in fact, many other girls staring at the boy approvingly. Chihiro snapped out of her daze and jotted down the notes, at last catching up with the rest of the class. She put her pencil down at the moment Ms.Tanaka put the piece of chalk down, and many others after.

"Can anyone tell me, what the quote in paragraph six means?" Ms.Tanaka asked.

"Come on now, speak up."

The quote had said, "Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt that I love." Chihiro didnt know what it meant, she didnt know who it was quoting either. She looked around and saw that no one else did either.

"Very well then, can anyone tell me who it's quoting?" Chihiro snorted. _If I dont know who it is, no one does. Might as well tell us woman. _She yawned. Her eyes danced when someone did raise their hand though. _Looks like I spoke to soon. _To her surprise the Uzumaki kid was speaking up.

"Uhm, Shakespeare right?" Naruto was sure he was right. He remembered it from highschool. He even remembered what it meant, but he didnt dare tell. In case he got it wrong. The teacher smiled warmly and nodded.

"Correct. It's nice to know I have one student who knows Shakespeare when he sees it." _Oh great, now everyone's going think Im some kind of bookworm nerd. Or something... _Naruto mumbled to himself and looked down on the desk. Not wanting to attract attention to himself. He already caught a couple of girls looking at him. Among them was Chihiro from last class.

"All of you must know what it means by the end of this semester. You will also read a book that has alot to do with what it means. It will help you understand it, and therefore Im assigning it."

Naruto felt someone tap him from behind, he turned around to receive a note. He read it rapidly, and found out who it's sender was.

'It's Naruto right? Meet up with me after class dork.' Signed by Chihiro. Naruto crumpled up the note and stuck it in his pocket. He got up to get the book everyone was suppose to read now, and returned to his seat. Naruto was curious to what the she devil wanted. She amused him and thought, _What the hell, it couldnt hurt to see what she wants._ He came back to earth and took a glance at the book assigned to them.

_ICHA ICHA PARADISE!!!???!!! _Naruto choked and coughed loudly. He looked around and found alot of guys snickering and laughing. How was PORN suppose to help him find out what the quote meant?

"Settle down. Settle down. I know what this book is known for, but trust me. It's really about love and NOT about what you all assume it." She glared at all of us, and carried on.

"I expect each and every one of those copies to be returned to me. This project will be done with another partner. Since it's the first day, Im going to be easy on you." _Pfft, she calls this being easy on us? God, I wonder how it is when she's hard on us. _Naruto groaned at his thought but listened nonetheless.

"You can choose your partners, under the circumstances that you choose now." Naruto hadnt even looked up when he saw a group of girls surrounding him. He saw Chihiro pushing through them and snatched on to his arm immediately. She growled at the remaining people.

"Get lost losers." Alot of them had groaned and complained and to his surprise obeyed. He raised his eyebrows. _Damn, Im sure going to be hated by some people. Boys in particular. _

"Eh, why meee?"

"Shush you, consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky?" Naruto scoffed, but regretted it when Chihiro smacked him.

"Ow, okay okay. Im lucky."

"Good boy." She purred.

"What do you want? You know, the note and everything." He was still curious after all.

"Nothing, just to hang during break. Oh and give me your schedule."

"Huh? Why?" Chihiro sighed and glared at him.

"Hand it over fox boy."

"Hey! Dont call me-"

"Now." Naruto cringed and gave her his schedule. He jumped when he heard shriek.

"We're in the same classes!!"

"This day just keeps getting better."

"You bet your ass."

"Chihiro, were suppose to be discussing the book." She growled again. _God this girl reminds of Sakura. Alot._

"We'll get to that. First things first, as of now, you're my new pet."

"Pet? Pfft AS IF. Let go me mad woman. Let go I tell you!" Naruto squrimed and wiggled his way out of her grasp and sat down. She sat next to him and looked at him deadly.

"Okay, how 'bout, my new friend?" Naruto scratched his head and smiled.

"Deal, only if you tell me your beef with Kakashi." He heard her snort and then giggle.

"Ah, nothing really. That's how we always greet each other."

"Heh, I've got to admit, you told him pretty good."

"Yeah yeah, no big deal. Listen, after classes we're going to the mall."

"What? But-but were going to get TONS of homework. Argh, whatever I'll go. No use in arguing with you is there?"

"None at all." Chihiro smiled.

"Ne ne, Chihiro, when is our break? Im hungry."

"Ehm, after independent studies." Naruto gawked his eyes out her.

"That's soooo faaaar aw-a-a-a-ay."

"Suck it up dork." Naruto pouted and laid his head on his arms. He felt Chihiro poke his ribs and he turned his face to hers.

"What?"

"Here, that should get you through classes." She shoved a chocolate bar in his face and continued going over their schedules. Thinking who knows what.

"I wish it was ramen instead."

"I can take it back if you want."

"No! I'll eat it." He took the wrapper off and hungrily munch on it. _I miss Sasuke. I wonder what he's doing. Maybe he can come to the Mall with me and Chihiro. Ehh, Im still hungry._

"Chihiro?"

"No, I dont have any more." Naruto groaned and started reading the book. He blushed at the first sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

**READ HERE BEFORE READING CHAPTER: If you want more of an effect on this chapter I suggest you listen to 'Sadness and Sorrow' from Naruto OST. When you see three little stars, that's the part I want you listen to the song while reading. When you see it again, then you can stop. Yer, sure no one will do what I suggested but whatever.**

Chapter Six

When break finally did come, Naruto searched for Sasuke. He wanted to discuss what the winner would get if they won their little bet. During his wait, Naruto thought Sasuke might have been avoiding him, just to make it easier, but he quickly rejected the thought. Sasuke did say he would catch up with him later. After a while, Naruto gave up and sat down next to an impatient Chihiro. She growled and smacked Naruto on his head. Naruto could see the temple in her head throbbing. _Oh fuck yeah, this girl seriously reminds me of Sakura. She aslo has alot of animal features. _Naruto mumbled out an apology and grabbed his lunch to eat in the confinements of his dorm room.

"Nii-saaaan!!" Naruto dropped head first into the concrete. _Did she just call me what I think she called me?_

"Ne ne, what are you doing calling me Nii-san for? You've knowned me for less than five hours Chihiro." Chihiro pouted a girly kind of pout. Cute. One that makes your insides melt and gives you the urge to smack yourself for making a girl like her pout. Naruto whined.

"Chihiro, ple-e-e-e-ease. Can't I just take a nap before we go back to classes?"

"No, besides you promised to go to the mall with me." Her bottom lip trembled and immediately had Naruto comforting her.

"Ne Chihiro, I'll go. I'll go." Naruto rubbed his head and wolfed down his sandwhich. He threw away his trashed and told Chihiro he was ready. She shrieked and took his hand, running all the way to her car. _This girl went from badass, to cute baby sister. What the hell? _They drove for a couple of blocks before parking in front of the mall. During the whole drive Chihiro wouldnt stopped talking and she kept at it. Now she reminded Naruto of himself.

"Come on Nii-san, you'll love it here. They have great food." She teased. Naruto hesitated, he could of sworn he saw a flash of dark hair just now.

Nonetheless, Naruto shook off his reluctant attitude and gave Chihiro a foolhardy smile. He followed her up the steps as she skipped her way through the front doors. For a couple of minutes they looked through tacky stores. Laughing it up when one or the other tried on something that was more than ridiculous. It didnt take much for the two new acquiantances to become close friends. In fact Naruto even started calling her Chi-san. Chihiro gobbled up the name and offered to treat Naruto to some ice cream. Naruto obliged and looked over his shoulder before following. This time he was sure someone was watching him. Again Naruto shook the feeling of paranoia off and sat down at a small table.

"Itadakimasu!" He yelled out gleefully when she brought them their treats. After they finished their ice cream, Chihiro took on that serious look. Similar to her badass look.

"We should be getting back soon Naruto." She yawned and laid her head in her arms lazily. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Chi-san, can I have ice cream tomorrow too?" Chihiro giggled, going back to her cheery mood. She pinched Naruto's whiskered cheek and took a moment to look at them. Naruto wiped his mouth He cocked his head to the side in confusion and realized what she was looking at.

"Naruto, how'd you get those whisker marks?" Naruto thought about it, no one had ever asked him that before. Other than Sasuke of course, but he only told Sasuke before. No one esle. Naruto paused, he didnt think it would hurt much if he told her.

"These old things? I got them when I turned three. Ne, my father told me when I was old enough to understand." Naruto refreshed his mind with the old memories, he even started to remember when they scarred him with the marks. Naruto started to tremble but continued anyways. Chihiro did make him feel comfortable, and she was like the little sister he always wanted.

"Uhm, I think I was five or so when they told me."

"Five? That isnt even old enough to tell the santa-isnt-real story." She interrupted. Naruto inhaled his breath. She was right. Naruto wasnt old enough to hear what his parents had to say back then. Most of what they said had traumatized him. More so, he continued again. He just couldnt keep it in any more.

**Three little stars.**

"When I was born, I was scarred for life. Scarred as a demon. A monster. A burden. These whiskers," He touched his cheek to indicate them.

"Remind people just exactly what I am. My father hated me at birth. They said I had the eyes of a demon soul, that I was too much for my mother to handle. Which was why she died immediately after giving birth to me. At first the reverand didnt allow anyone to touch me. He said the whole town would sin if they did. My father was held responsible, and they waited until I was three. Hating me more and more every time I grew older. By the time I actually turned three, the reverand diminished me and let the town have their way with me." At this point Naruto wasnt talking to Chihiro anymore, not to anyone in particular. Just to himself. He was reliving the memories for the first time. Remembering all the pain he had felt.

"They heated the tip of a knife until it turned red, and held me back so I wouldnt make it harder for them. My father held the knife in his hand, and brought it to my cheek. I screamed out in pain. Horrified. After a while I couldnt hear myself, I was too lost in the pain I was feeling. I kept hoping for someone to hear me. To come and save me. I realized after they had finished, and left me there to rot, that no one would ever come. I wasnt someone to come save. I was a murderer." Naruto clutched at his heart. He didnt think he could go on. Both him and Chihiro were surprised when he did.

"I think I blacked out from so much pain. I could feel warm blood running down my cheeks. I could hear my father telling me something I didnt understand. I didnt understand anything, I was in too much pain. When I woke up, I didnt remember a thing, I didnt remember how I got the marks. My father never said a word to me. I still dont understand why he didnt just kill me, but Im guessing he told me when he did, so that I could feel more pain. I didnt remember any of it, so for a while I was just scared. Two years had only passed by when I noticed the town people avoiding me. Fearing me. Hating me. I ran away. It was the only thing I could do." Naruto heard distant sobs, they were Chihiro's. He woke up from his daze and hesitated before finishing up.

"Iruka, this guy, found me on the streets. He took me in and raised me. After that, I lived a new life. No one knew my background, no one hated me. I didnt have the guts to tell them my background. I didnt want to feel...rejection." Naruto looked up at a crying Chihiro. She was crying quietly, careful not to attract any attention to themselves.

"Let's go." She whispered. Naruto horrified at what he had told her, gasped. He felt a reassuring hand tug at his shirt. The pair made their way to the parking lot and sat in the car for a minute.

"Chi-san, please, dont hate me." Naruto pleaded, he could feel his throat closing up. Chihiro got him to open up so easily, what was it about this girl, that made him do absurd things? Like spill out what he's been hiding for years.

"Naruto, you did not murder your mother," She choked out.

"and you are not a monster." She finished softly. She pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. A sisterly one, and she whispered in his ear,

"I know, I havent even known you for a day, but now I know so much more. Thank you Nii-san. I will take this to my grave." Naruto let out another sob and urged Chihiro to drive them back to campus. Where he would take sleep. Find comfort in the one person he needed most now.

_Sasuke._

Note:Stop listening to song here.

When they got back, Chihiro followed Naruto to his dorm. She entered the room with him to find it empty. Making Naruto worry a bit.Chihiro took Naruto's hand and tucked him in bed. She laid next to him comforting him. Naruto's story had made her cry. It made her want to be there for Naruto. It made her closer to him. This was her new friend, and even if Naruto didnt know it. He was her new best friend. For a while they sat there motionless. She didnt know what to say. She didnt think anything she could say would make him feel better. _Naruto, I had no idea. You seemed so cheery when I first saw you. If you never told me, I would have never guessed. _Finally she spoke,

"Im here, as your new best friend, your new buddy, your new snack provider, your new _sister._"

"Chi-san, arigato."

"Mhm, take a nap before we have to go to classes."

"Chi-san?"

"Yes Nii-san?" She asked teasingly.

"Can I have a snack before I sleep?" Chihiro broke out laughing. After all of that, Naruto's appetite was still at full charge. She giggled, happy to know that all of this wasnt going to effect Naruto the way she thought it would. She jumped off the bed and got out everything she needed to make Naruto PB&&J Sandwhiches. _Naruto is still, Naruto._

"Ne Chi-san, put bananas in that."

"What? Ewww? Why?"

"Chi-saaaan, trust me, it's good." Chihiro wrinkled her nose in disgust and did as she was told. She handed Naruto the plate and watched him eat it happily.

"Weirdo. How can you like that?"

"Want some?" He mumbled out with a mouth full.

"No!" She growled. After finishing his snack they sat in bed, talking about random things. Taking advantage of the 30 minutes they had left of break. They talked about each other, getting to know each other better. Not surprised at how easy it was to talk each other, they turned on the tube and watched some old re-run episodes of _The Simpsons._

"Hn, Naruto, do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto spit out milk through his nose and Chihiro squealed climbing out of bed and getting a rag to clean up the mess he made. She saw Naruto blush.

"Oooo so you DO have a girlfriend. SPILL! SPILL! SPILL!" She teased.

"Girlfriend?" Naruto blurted out. He snorted out.

"Well?"

"I dont know...kind of. I guess. Well, it's hard to explain. Argh. Nevermind."

"Noooo, tell meeeee."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLE-E-E-E-E-EASE!!" She whined. Naruto turned a crimson red and shook his head furiously. Chihiro pouted and Naruto complained.

"No fair, you cant use that." She pouted some more, and made her lip tremble. Soon Naruto gave in and spilled.

"Okay, you cant laugh and you cant tell ANYONE." He warned.

"Deal, now tell!!"

"I think, I have a boyfriend." Naruto couldnt contain his excitement any more. Nor could Chihiro. He heard her giggle and squeal in delight.

"MOE! MOE! MOE!!! That's so hot." Naruto flushed and nodded.

"Well?" She asked. He sighed.

"Chi-san, that's all Im saying for now."

"But-"

"Chihiro, I dont want to tell you." Naruto crossed his arms and gave her a stern look.

"Pfft fine."

"Ah, I want ramen." Chihiro just about lost it.

"FOOD?"

"Nani?" Naruto asked confused?

"Holy shit Naruto. Can you stop thinking about your stomach so much???!!"

"Wha?"

"Argh, come on we better get to class."

"B-but I want rameeeen." She pulled on her bag and grabbed Naruto's going out. Naruto followed obediently.

"RAMEN!" He whined.

"No time loser! Hustle! We're going to be late on account of your non-stop chow down machine." Naruto looked down at his stomach, and considered getting weighed. _Pfft, what the hell is she talking about? _

"Heh, Chi-san. You're blind. Just look at me. Im a nice piece of ass. " Naruto pulled up his shirt to prove it. Tanned abs showed and got all the girl's approval in the hall. He pulled it down and avoided their glances. Sooner than he had thought, he was pulled into his next class, and sat down next to Chihiro.

After classes, Naruto waved his farewells to Chihiro. He forgot all about his outburst at the mall, and frankly he was glad to.

As he was walking down the hallway to his room he got that feeling of paranoia again. _Someone's there. I know there is, but who?_ Naruto quickened his pace, and out of the corner of his eye, he got a glance at the stranger. He was all in black, jet black hair. Familiar to Sasuke's, but he couldnt quite make him out.

Sa_suke? Is that bastard trying to sneak up on me? _

Naruto slowed down, giving the follower a chance to catch up. He sighed in relief and turned around ready to greet Sasuke. Instead, he was pushed up against the wall roughly, and a hand covered his mouth. Naruto tried to scream, but it only came out as a muffle.

_Fuck, this isnt Sasuke. This is SAI!_

Naruto struggled and strained his muscles trying to get away. _Shit! Why now? He's to fucking strong._ Naruto groaned

"Hm, where have you been? Miss me much?" Sai whispered in Naruto's ear.

"If you scream, I'll show you a time you wont ever forget." Sai hesistated before he removed his hand from Naruto's soft lips. Naruto spit in Sai's eye. He felt so fucking defenseless. So weak. He felt like screaming in frusteration but obeyed Sai's warning. Naruto could hear Sai chuckling in the background. He looked up to see him wiping off the spit. As if mocking him for doing something so 'last resort'.

"I could never miss a bastard like you." Naruto scowled.

"Now let go."

"Or what? You'll spit in my eye again?" Sai smirked.

"How about you try trading spit some other way. A kiss for instance?" Naruto panicked, he kicked and he pulled, but all his efforts were useless. Sai was just to strong. _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Why now? Why me? _Naruto could feel Sai's tongue slither behind his ear. _Fuck, I wish I was ugly. I wish I was anywhere but here. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. _Now Sai was nibbling on Naruto's chin. His hand was inching down Naruto's jeans. Naruto felt cold and disgusted. He could hear the zipper go down. While at the same time, Sai was spreading Naruto's thighs apart with his knee.

Naruto shivered. What could he do? He didnt want to find out what would happen if he screamed. He wasnt strong enough to get away. No one was in sight. _Coward. Im such a coward. _He thought sadly. Still Naruto wouldnt give in to Sai.

Sai shoved his tongue down Naruto's throat. Naruto could feel it rubbing against his cheek. He grabbed Sai's collar and pulled him back with all the strength he could muster.

"What the fuck are you trying to do pervert?" Apparently, the amount of strength Naruto had, was enough. Sai was on the floor baffled. Naruto took this chance to his advantage.

"I'll report your ass to the police if you ever come near me again." He socked Sai's jaw and started walking away. _I could kill the bastard right now. No. Im not going to stoop to his level. _Sai spoke up,

"Naruto, you'll come back." Naruto frowned and didnt look back. He went the rest of the way to his dorm room. In hopes to see Sasuke for comfort. _Oh shit, no fucking way Im going to tell him I almost got raped. Screw that._

Instead he plastered a fake grin on his face and turned the door knob.

"Im hooooome!" He yelled.

"Welcome home honey." Sasuke mumbled teasingly. Naruto flopped on his bed and tried to rid himself of what just happened.

"Hey Naruto, I've been thinking all day."

"About what teme?"

"I think we should make our little bet a bit more interesting."

"Ne ne, you read my mind."

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked and sat up. He faced Naruto who was still laying down on his bed. Sasuke thought about just forgetting the whole thing and try to seduce the dobe into a quick fuck. In the end he decided against it and thought up of a prize for the winner. He had no doubt that winner would be him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke blinked and continued. He walked over to Naruto and laid next to him. Just rubbing arms together made Sasuke tingle inside. He wanted to steal a kiss. Sasuke leaned on his elbow inching his mouth closer and closer to Naruto's to the point where he could feel Naruto's breath mingling with his own.

"Naru-chan, I want you so bad right now." He said huskily.

"Sasuke."

"Naru-chan, take me. Please." He said, soothing away Naruto's problems. Naruto was hypnotized. He leaned up to kiss Sasuke but stopped abruptly when Sasuke said,

"First one to crack is declared uke for the rest of his life." Naruto nodded ignoring completely what Sasuke said and focusing on the pale lips of his.

"Mhm, okay." He started leaning in again and then pushed Sasuke off.

"Bastard." Sasuke chuckled at the almost victory that was about to be his. _I almost had him._

"Sasuke you fucker."

"Dobe, dont blame me for your screw up."

"YOU ARE TO BLAME!!" Naruto growled. Sasuke met eyes with Naruto. Instantly, Naruto calmed down and took Sasuke's face in his hands.

"Judging from what just happened, I can seduce you all I want right?"

"Hn, you can try dobe." Sasuke eyed Naruto's slighty swollen lips. He wondered what happen that made them that way. Sasuke focused his attention on Naruto again and said,

"Naruto, your hand is on my thigh."

"I know."

"You're going to lose."

"That doesnt count."

"It doesnt?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"So, you mean this wouldnt count either?" Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hardening shaft and got a low moan out of him.

"I should declare you the loser right now." Naruto muffled out.

"Why? I was only clearing things up between us."

"Cheater."

"Im still in." Naruto sighed and nodded. He removed Sasuke hand from his groin and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I missed you today. What did that pervert Kakashi want with you?" Sasuke could feel Naruto clinging to him, he sort of liked it. Scratch that, he really liked it. Sasuke put his chin on top of Naruto's head and breathed in his scent. He smelled like a sunny day.

"Nothing, just wanted to sign me up for some club."

"Club?"

"Photography."

"Oh." Was all Naruto had said. He understood now. Sasuke had told him how interested he was in photography before middle school. Naruto even let him take photos of himself. In the end they came out pretty good for a kid. Now though, whenever Sasuke took photos they came out amazing. Breath taking. Gorgeous. One time, he made Naruto sit in this swing set and took a picture. At first Naruto was outraged. He felt so small on the swing. Then Sasuke gave him the picture for his birthday and Naruto was so captivated with it. He told Sasuke thanks and only got a grunt in reply.

Naruto still has his picture.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Mm, cheah this is getting pretty long. Yet, no reviews. How sad. Makes me feel rejected. Im sure to end this fic soon.**

**Ciao! Read on.-**

That night, Sasuke and Naruto shared a bed. His stomach fluttered just thinking about it. Sasuke had made him feel so much better. He told Sasuke all about his frist day. (With the exception of Sai of course.)

He told him about Chihiro, the new friendship she had with her, and the teacher he liked the most. Ms.Tanaka. Naruto even shared the bit where he had to read the Icha Icha series. In return Sasuke shared his day.

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Sasuke had exclaimed laughing. Forgetting all about Chihiro conciously.

"Isnt that the book with all the porn in it?" Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to change the subject. Chihiro after all was a good-looking girl. She had brains and could easily get any guy she wanted with that mouth of hers. Sasuke was indicative of that just by listening to her during first class. In short Sasuke was jealous.

"How would you know?" Naruto asked slyly, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

Sasuke punched Naruto's shoulder lightly. He was getting tired of all work and no play. He needed his dobe. He needed lust, the sound of his muffled moans, and the aggression they often shared with each other. Well, USED to share. Naruto wouldnt be far from cracking. _WHY HASNT HE CRACKED YET?_ Sasuke wracked his brains trying to figure out what was keeping him. If he were Naruto, he would have taken control by now. That was just it though, he wasnt Naruto. Therefore Sasuke had to win. He couldnt give in. He had to dominate.

Naruto. Just. Made. It. To. Damn. Hard.

Days passed. There were times when Naruto would come out of the shower dripping wet. Looking very sultry in nothing but some boxers. (After the first incident with the towel, Naruto made sure to wear boxers getting out of the shower.)

There were times Naruto would snuggle up next to him and make irregular patterns on his thigh. It was nerve wracking.

Every time Naruto did something to tempt him, Naruto would leave him wanting more.

Aside from the raven haired boy, Naruto kept his own needs to a minimum. All thanks to a certain book he was reading. With all the action that was going on there, he wasnt tempted much by Sasuke. The only thing the book couldnt solve, was the hard-on's Sasuke gave him. He made sure not to reveal them. Naruto was pretty smug with himself. He felt he was winning.

What did bother him was the lack of enthusiasm Sasuke seemed to have whenever he said he was going out with Chihiro. Sasuke was never properly introduced to Chihiro. Nor was Chihiro introduced to Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Chihiro wants me to catch a flick with her."

"So?"

"Want to come?" Sasuke grunted. It seemed like Naruto was becoming more distant from him. Maybe the whole cold turkey thing did that. It was going to be a week with no sucky sucky sessions.

"Sasuke?"

"I think Im just going to check in for the night Naruto." Naruto sighed.

"Oh, alright then. See you in the morning." Naruto closed the door behind him and walked to the parking lot where Chihiro was waiting for him.

"Oi Naruto! What took you so long?" She complained. Naruto shrugged.

"You're over exaggerating Chi-san."

"Yeah yeah Naruto, let's go. We're going to be late as it is." Naruto frowned but followed Chihiro all the more. So far, Chihiro and him were getting closer. It was as if they were really siblings. They were constantly at each others side. They fought && argued. They made up. Naruto even talked more about his past, as Chihiro did hers.

Problem was, as he and her kept getting closer. He and Sasuke kept getting farther. Maybe it was time for him to give in. Naruto told Chihiro about his bet. He didnt mention that Sasuke was the one envolved in it, but she freaked when he told her he was ready to give in. Naruto came back from his thoughts to see that the car had stopped.

"Hm, let's see now. Nii-san what do you recommend?" Naruto was about to tell her when he saw a familiar person inside the cinema.

"Ne ne Chi-san? Isnt that Ms.Tanaka?" Chihiro twirled around and struggled to see her, but when she finally did she practically fainted.

"Naruto! Naruto! That IS her. Oh my god, look! LOOK!"

"Chiiihiiiro, you're making a scene." Naruto took a second glance at his professor and saw her lip locking with the other figure. He blushed instantly, while Chihiro pulled on his arm excitedly. Naruto couldnt understand why she was behaving the way she was. It was normal to see a couple kissing. It was very common. He blinked.

"Chi-san?"

"Naruuuto! That's Asuma Sensei!" She giggled.

"He works at the school?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"YES!! Holy shit, and he's married!" Chihiro squealed. Naruto felt uncomfortable. All of a sudden he knew why Chihiro was so excited. Now all Naruto felt was disgusted. He hated seeing teachers out of school. Naruto groaned.

"Does this mean we cant see the movie?" Chihiro dragged him off to her car. That answered his question.

"Awh, but I wanted to see the snow princess!! Chihiro, snow princess!!"

"Naruto," She growled.

"Not now."

"Fine." He said miffed. Naruto buckled his seat belt and sat there angrily. Chihiro sighed.

"How about, I treat you to ramen?" In seconds Naruto clinged to her arm satisfied.

On the way to the ramen shop, Chihiro gossiped about their professors.

"Chihiro, you're such a girl." Chihiro growled ready to tear Naruto's eyes off. Recently she had forgotten all about Kakashi and her quest to get him back. She was happy with her new brother. That didnt mean she wouldnt snoop around to see what he was going to do with the Uchiha. _I wonder...Kakashi has probably got him eating out of his hand already. Heh, I wonder who Naruto's boyfriend is as well. Im getting it out of him tonight! Idiot. _Chihiro giggled and got a questioning look from Naruto.

"C'mon, were here." Naruto got off the car eagerly and grabbed a menu off the stand. _I'll use his weakness against him._ She thought.

"Boy, Im starved. I could eat 7 bowls instead of three." Chihiro and the clerk sweat dropped.

"Give him whatever he wants." Naruto grinned and thanked Chihiro. When the clerk came back with not seven, but eight bowls of ramen, Chihiro took them all and held on to them. Naruto panicked and whined like a child.

"Ch-Chi-Chihiro?"

"Naruto. I'll only give you the ramen on one condition."

"Nani?" Naruto squeaked.

"You tell me who your boyfriend is."

"B-But.."

"Ah ah ah! No boyfriend, no ramen." Naruto groaned. What was he going to do now. He couldnt possibly tell her it was Sasuke. She would freak. It was almost like she hated him. The two didnt get along. On the other hand, he wanted ramen. He wanted ramen almost as much as he wanted Sasuke. Naruto had to think of way to get out of telling her. Not being ready to give in, Naruto decided to change the subject.

"Chihiro?"

"Wha?"

"How come, you dont get along with Sasuke much?"

"What??"

"How come-"

"No no no, I know what you said."

"Then?"

"What makes you think I dont get along with him?"

"Welllll, you always pretend he's not there whenever he's around me. You give him alot of bad looks. You never want to go hang with him. You always seem to lack interest whenever I mention his name. You-"

Chihiro scowled.

"Naruto! I get it. Okay so I dont like the guy." _This is my chance, she isnt guarding the bowls. The ramen is open to take. Vicotry is mine! _Naruto lunged himself at the ramen and fiddled with the bowls for a bit before settling down. Chihiro stared at him in awe.

"What the hell was that?"

"My clever plan."

"Plan?"

Naruto slurped at the ramen happily.

"You little rat!!" Naruto sniggered and wofled down the remaining of his ramen. Once again Chihiro was left in awe. She paid the clerk and blinked.

"Let's go home Naruto."

"It's still early, and I still want to know why you dont get along with Sasuke." Chihiro pondered this for a moment.

"I wont tell you why until you tell me who the lucky guy is." Naruto's jaw dropped open and he started to stutter.

"B-B-B-But, you c-c-c-cant d-d-do that!"

"I just did." Naruto followed Chihiro to the car and waited for her to start the engine.

_Girls. Who needs them anyways. _Naruto thought.

_Hmph, boys. Who needs them when there's men? _Chihiro thought, and with that she started the engine and drove her and Naruto to campus grounds.

After saying goodnight to Chihiro, Naruto headed in the direction of his and Sasuke's dorm room. He pushed in his key only to find the door unlocked.

"Sasuke, that idiot doesn't know when he's pushing his luck." Naruto mumbled. He walked inside and locked the door behind him. Naruto paused to watch the raven haired teen sleep soundfully. He watched Sasuke's bare and muscular chest rise up and down. Again Naruto considered breaking off the bet just to rape the Uchiha now. Then, he remembered Chihiro's threat and quickly rejected the idea like he had many times today.

Naruto undressed himself until only his boxers were on. He climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over himself.

_Man, if I ever see another teacher socialize outside of school I'll die. What I saw today was extremely wrong...and gross. Not to mention that they kissed. Ew!_

Naruto shuddered at his thoughts.

_How old are the dingbats? Thirty? Fourty? Fifty? Holy shit. Why am I thinking about this?_

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut in hope of forgetting the incident.

_Happy thoughts Naruto. Happy thoughts Naruto. Happy thoughts Naruto._

Naruto repeatedly said that to himself until he drowsed with visions of dancing Sasukes in his head.

Naruto felt pressure on top of himself. He opened his eyes to a smirking Uchiha. Naruto tried calling out his name but found that it only came out as a fading voice.

_What's he doing?_

He fluttered his eyes lazily and tried to probe the Uchiha for some answeres, but again his voice was nothing but a fading whisper. On top of him the Uchiha toyed with a bare nipple and blew into Naruto's ear. He teased the blonde with his tongue. Which with he used to circle Naruto's now hard nipple. Naruto felt Sasuke's bulging erection grind into his own.

_Does this mean I win? If he's doing this, I should be on top. Not the bastard._

Naruto moved to obtain his rightful position but realized he was imbolized.

_H-How? Sasuke? Fuck._

Naruto felt Sasuke's cold fingers slide down his boxer shorts. His shaft unfolded upwards slowly as his boxers got lower and lower. It got to the point when Naruto's shaft was completely bare and aligned.

Naruto's face went red with embarrassment and seconds later, pale lips were on his own. Shocked with pleasure, Naruto let the Uchiha probe the wet hot cavern that was his mouth. He could feel Sasuke's tongue lapping at his own. Naruto wouldnt give up. He would be the one in charge tonight. He fought for dominance as Sasuke sucked greedily at his tongue. Naruto's mouth started to feel sore and his lips were swollen.

"Naruto, quit fighting me. I. Always. Win." Sasuke whispered this huskily. At the sound of Sasuke's voice, Naruto tingled all over and his groin cried for attention. Finally, Naruto gave up. He realized all he wanted was Sasuke to pleasure him. Truth be told, he didnt care if he was on top or not.

Sasuke raked his fingers through Naruto's golden hair. Naruto longed to reach up and touch Sasuke. At a single touch they could make each other do anything. He cursed Sasuke inside his head for doing this to him. Meanwhile Sasuke let Naruto suck on his index finger. He smirked and onyx eyes stared into sapphire ones. Sasuke seperated Naruto's legs with his knee. The blonde hissed as Sasuke's knee reared his member. All the more he kept sucking on the pale fingers until they indicated to stop.

With the finger Naruto had sucked on, Sasuke circled Naruto's delicate entering. Naruto's groin throbbed as Sasuke spread Naruto's cheeks apart and slipped in the tip of his finger. Sasuke heard Naruto gasp. Naruto managed to muffle his moan from escaping his body. He struggled to call out Sasuke's name as Sasuke pushed his finger in further.

Naruto stuttered out in delicious pain.

_This isnt how it felt the first time._

Naruto let out a soft groan when Sasuke was done probing him. He felt his long finger exit out slowly. Sasuke spread the pre-cum on the tip of Naruto's member. As if on cue, Naruto couldnt find his voice to say anything. He tried cursing out but heard nothing, instead he kept his thoughts to himself.

_Shit, why is this so painful with Sasuke? I've never felt like this before. Not with my first, not with girls, not with anyone. It's never been so painful. So, why do I like it so much?_

Naruto bit his swollen lip. Sasuke chuckled and massaged Naruto's crying member. His mouth was soon occupied with Naruto's groin. He began hungrily sucking on it and no sooner had Naruto started to fuck his mouth in time with Sasuke's sucks. Naruto moaned along with each pump. That was all he could do. He couldnt move, he couldnt speak, but he could show Sasuke the pleasure he was causing him.

Naruto was at the verge of releasing. Sasuke pumped Naruto's member faster at the thought. Faster. Faster. Faster.

_Shit._

The faster Sasuke pumped the clearer Naruto could hear something. Something distant. It got louder, and louder. Naruto could hear it clearly now. Beep. Beep. BEEP! It was his alarm clock?

Startled, Naruto jumped out of bed breathless. Between his legs was a growing bump, he groaned. Figures. He had been dreaming. Sasuke would never give in so fast.

"That explains why I couldn't move, or talk..." He mumbled. Naruto at last noticed a new day had begun and Sasuke was no where to be seen. He couldn't hear the shower head on so it was certain he was alone. Naruto picked up his alarm clock and sweat dropped.

"Twelve AM??!!" He scurried into the shower, taking off the last and only piece of clothing he had on.

"Why didn't that bastard wake me up?"

Naruto turned the nozzle and poured shampoo onto his hand. If he went to classes now, he wouldn't see Sasuke or Chihiro all day. He'd be two periods behind and would have to come home later than he planned.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Naruto jumped from side to side like a frusterated monkey.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Quickly, he turned the nozzle for 'cold' water. Exasperated he knelt down and sighed.

"Me and my stupid fantasies."

Naruto deliberately ignored his shaft's throbing movement and finished up.

_Hn, I wonder if the dobe woke up yet. He's going to kill me for not waking him up. Heh, or at least try. Was I too mean? _Sasuke looked out the window and sighed. He was already finished with all his work. Finally he had some time to himself. Kakshi had reminded him that photography class would start today. He had totally forgotten on account of the surprise Naruto was hiding under the sheets this morning.

_Looks like Naruto couldn't control his hormones. He was so excited the perv. Who wouldn't avoid disturbing him? _

Sasuke chuckled to himself and smirked. He felt excited too at first, and then he felt something called victory in the palm of his hand.

_If NSeeing that Naruto was having such an explict dream, his time will come to an end. I will be victorious. _The only thing that bothered Sasuke was not knowing who the dream was about. He had a guess, but even though he would never admit it to Naruto, he was hoping it was about himself.

_Why am I over analyzing this? I know it's probably Chihiro. I just dont think Naruto finds her like a sister like he said he did. Naruto blossomed as we got older, he could get alot of numbers in a matter of seconds if he wanted to. Even if he doesnt think so. Ugh, what's the dobe got me thinking? He has me so wrapped up. I never would have thought, I'd care so much._

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girls snickering behind him, talking about how hot he was. Planning to put the moves on him.

_Some things never change do they? What the hell is wrong with these college girls? I thought they were supposed to be more mature here. This is exactly why, I never liked any girl back home. _Sasuke sighed and pondered for a minute.

_Today, the girls are more engrossed with me than usual...guys too. If I'm getting this much attention ungaurded, Naruto is probably going through the same thing now. He just has to be so oblivious doesnt he? _

Sasuke clenched his fists at the though of someone taking Naruto away from him. He blinked in confusion. It was like the day at the airport. When he was so worried about Naruto. It was the first time he felt anything remotely close to concern. Sasuke was always out of his shell with Naruto. Why? Why didn't Sasuke already figure out what was happening with him? Why the dobe? Why Naruto? Why now?

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. The bickering behind him was beginning to get more annoying and less flattering.

_Well, as long as Chihiro isnt all over him it's standable. _Sasuke frowned in disgust at the thought of that girl. At first he had admired her quick wit and humor. Now all he wanted was for her to disappear.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what he was feeling.

_Is this...jealousy?_

Sasuke took a glance at his watch, eager to go look for his dobe. As realization struck him more and more he began to fell insecure about himself. He wanted to go mark his territory. Naruto was his. The sun-tanned gorgeous face of his, his deep pools of eyes, his golden blonde locks, his goofy grin that always left him sincerely smiling, and more importantly his love.

No one, would take away the feeling of being needed away from him.

_Only five more minutes till my break. I might be able to drop in and possibly apologize to him. _

Sasuke looked at his professor in hopes of maybe sneaking out unnoticed. He mentally cursed at the familiar lovey dovey glare. Just what he needed another old had to fall in love with him. Did the whole campus have to be obsessed with him? All he really wanted was to spend more time with Naruto. Lately he'd been getting more attention from Kakashi than Naruto. It wasnt any school related attention either. It was more in terms of, 'Hi let's fuck.'

Sasuke blamed Naruto for always getting in late, or being too busy with school.

"Could he be cheating on me?" He murmured quietly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

"Can you even call it cheating when it's with two guys? Dont be an idiot, of course you can. Can you?" Sasuke continued mumbling to himself and soon got the attention of a girl sitting next to him.

She fluttered her eyelashes at the chance of getting to talk to him.

"Did you say something Sasuke-kun?" At the way she was talking and practically begging for a response, Sasuke bet that she was hoping for something along the lines of,

'Will you marry me?'

Sasuke stopped himself from smacking his forehead.

I cant believe I said that out loud. He shook his head politely and said,

_"_No, nothing_."_

The girl went back to her work gleefully and started humming the wedding song. Sasuke was right. This girl was hoping for his hand in marriage.

_Is Naruto right? Am I too conceited when it comes to getting girls? I was quick to asume that this girl was in love with me. Hn, I wish I could have seen what Naruto was dreaming. _

Sasuke yawned and looked at his watch again. He frowned, impatient with time.

_Only two minutes went by? Shit, this watch was so cheap, must be broken. There's no fucking way only two minutes had gone by. It's got to be at least four. Damn it, I wouldnt be in this stituation if Naruto even TRIED to win. I cant believe it, I cant believe Im worrying so much. This isnt me, this was never me. I didnt build up walls between my family and friends just to have them get broken down so easily by one sneaky little...dobe._

_Naruto. He's the only one that can do that. Why? This is so brain wracking. He makes me want to give up. Let him win this stupid bet. Should I?_

Sasuke cursed.

_No. I have to win. Losing, is unacceptable. _

At last the chime rang and Sasuke was free to go. At least for half an hour he was. He put on his backpack and felt a finger poking his back. Looks like he wasnt free just yet.

Sasuke turned around and splayed an expressionless look on his face. The girl he spoke to earlier was standing there. Sasuke smirked.

_Nope, Naruto is wrong. Im not conceited, everyone else are just to predictable._

The girl handed Sasuke a small piece of paper with ten digits on it and her name. Typical. There was even hearts for dots on the "i's". Sasuke crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor.

"Dont waste my time."

He turned his back to her and groaned to see Chihiro standing there, fuming. Which was why he was in such a hurry to leave. He didnt want to bump into Chihiro, who took this class right after he did.

"What's wrong with you??!!"

"Dont butt in, move aside so I can leave."

"You are rude, mean, inconsiderate, a jerk, and inexplicably emotionless!!"

Sasuke cursed under his breath and his eyes fumed with anger as Chihiro finished shouting out on last insult.

"I dont understand how anyone like Naruto could ever be friends with an asshole like you!!!"

It. Took. All. Sasuke's. Will. Not. To. Kill. This. Girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Longest chapter yet. Maybe my last? Cant say much since NO ONE REVIEWS. ;( You all hate it. Anyway this is for blue-mirage on deviant. Hope it works on here love!!-**

"You dont him the way I do brat." Sasuke hissed at her. How dare she question his and Naruto's relationship? How dare she come and take his precious person from him? How dare she? How dare she fucking ruin it for him? Even though he would never admit this to anyone not even himself, Sasuke really did care about Naruto.

"I bet my life you dont him as muh as I do. At least not the way I do." To Sasuke, she sounded so sincere. Was it true? _Did Naruto tell her something I didnt know? _Chihiro cringed as she remembered the cold and lonely memories Naruto had spilled out to her. She couldnt believe Naruto was involved with such a person. Such a heartless bastard. Sasuke was suppose to be his 'friend?' Naruto's 'friend?' When all this time Sasuke just avoided Naruto. Made him feel like shit. Like nobody. _Naruto, has had enough of such pain. I'll look after him. I'll make sure no one ever hurts him. Not even his so called 'friend.' _

"Move." Sasuke said coldly. He was holding back from lashing out at Chihiro. If he stood there any longer...Sasuke was sure to lose it.

"Fuck you. Apologize to her." She pointed a stern finger at the wide eyed girl behind him. Sasuke was starting to get impatient. No way was he gonna risk everything with Naruto, for Chihiro. Not by getting in a fist fight with her. No way in hell. If Chihiro was Naruto's 'sister', he'd never forgive him if Sasuke ended up fighting with her. Instead Sasuke pushed her aside and walked angry enough to punch the next person who dared to get in his way.

Surprisingly, Chihiro dared to be that person.

_Who does he think he is? Fucking God himself? Thinks he can just walk away. _Chihiro ran to catch up to him. She had to admit, Sasuke was prtty fast when he was raging with fury. Chihiro barely caught up to see him turn a corner. She ran after him determined to tell him just who he was missing with. Who he was toying with. She grabbed his wrist before he could run down a flight of stairs.

"Dont you dare turn away from me." She socked his jaw and blinked surprised when all she got in response was Sasuke's trademark smirk. Before she could anything else, Sasuke pushed her against a wall. Pain soaring through her back. She winced, immediately regretting showing any weakness to the Uchiha.

"Who do you take me for? One of your fucking pets?" His grip on her wrists tightened and Chihiro cursed under her breath.

"I thought it was plainly obvious that I could take you down in a second. You stupid stupid girl." Chihiro made an effort to get away from the prying Uchiha. She kicked and tried to get away but failed nonetheless.

_He's right. Why did I act so stupidly? What the fuck is wrong with me? Argh. I wont give up._

"What has possesd Naruto to be friends with such a monster?" Chihiro asked in a last attempt to at least come off strong. She balled her hands in a fist and asked loudly, "Why does a piece of shit like you affect Naruto so much? What has he done to himself? Why did he cause himself so much pain? Why does he even bother with you?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. While Chihiro wondered angrily why no one was in the halls to get in the way. Why wasnt anyone in the way when she fuckign wanted them to? Finally she heard the icy voice that was Sasukes.

"You think you could possibly know Naruto more than I do? You pathetic little bug!!! You havent even known him for a month! What gives you the right to tell me you know him more when I've known him my whole fucking life!!" Sasuke was roaring now, and Chihiro was speechless. For once, she was caught off guard.

_Whole life?_

This was the first time she was hearing this. She thought Sasuke and Naruto had only met here at the school. Chihiro was dumbfounded. She couldnt even feel the pain on her wrist or the one between her back and the wall. She was numb with shock. "Why the fuck do you care anyways? Why do you butt into my life? Just stay away from me. Away from me and my prcious person!!" Chihiro finally snapped out of her shock depression. Why was she so intent with Sasuke? Why did she care if he rejected a girl? Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe she didnt know everything about Naruto. After all she didnt know Sasuke and him were this close. She did know this though, Naruto was not precious to Sasuke.

"You say he's precious to you. You say you know him. Why would you make anyone 'precious' to you suffer??!! Why would you make him feel worse than he already is??!! Why dont you spend more time with him? When he needs you? Even if I did take him away from you..." Chihiro hung her head low and her voice went to a whisper.

"...You took my precious person away from me too. I'll be damned if you hurt this one. I'll be damned if you hurt Naruto." _Naruto doesnt need this to make life worse. He doesnt need this. _Sasuke let go of Chihiro.

_I make him suffer? Suffer?_ Angrier than before, he slapped Chihiro across the face. All thoughts of risking Naruto disappeared. All emotions he felt for Naruto flew out his mind.

_Fuck it._

"I dont make him suffer. You do. You prevent me from spending time with him. From helping him. You get in the way. It's your fault. It's all your fault. Not mine. I would never... Naruto...Why Naruto??? Why???" Chihiro cupped her cheek, red from the slap she received. She looked up and Sasuke...Sasuke was gone.

Naruto walked into Ms.Tanaka's room miserably. He took his seat at the front of the class and sighed in frusteration. He sure Sasuke would stop ny during break. He awaited his visit hoping he would come but gave up after an hour. Now he was later than he had planned. Ms.Tanaka noticed the unsually quiet blonde. Her eyebrows creased with worry. She walked to Naruto, noticing he kind of looked like a small child. A lost child. This worried her more.

"Naruto?" Naruto grunted in reply.

"Hm. Something bothering you kid?" Naruto suddenly got an image of his old highschool principal.

"You remind me of Granny Tsunade Tanaka sempai. You're a bit nicer than her though." His voice sounded muffled since his head was laying soundly in his arms.

"I wonder if you're as old as her." He said aloud. At this Ms.Tanaka's vein throbbed. Did she really look like a granny? Naruto realized what he implied by that.

"No. Dont worry. You dont look like her, you're just alot like her. Her personality I mean." She sighed in relief, happy to know she wasnt aging at the rate she was skipping grades.

"Naruto, please. Just call me Monique. You're one of my favorite students and when you call me 'sempai' or 'sensei' I feel really old." Naruto looked up from his deak puzzed. His professor's class wouldnt start until fifteen minutes. Should he tell her about Sasuke? At first, he felt like talking about it with his old teacher. Kakashi, but he only waved off the question when Naruto asked ofr a minute.

_Selfish bastard._ Now Naruto felt it too much to ask of someone for their time. To think his mood had changed so suddenly. From overly excited, (with how he woke up and all) to ticked, to anxious, to depressed. Maybe Sasuke was avoiding him again. What had he'd done though? He decided to change the subject.

"Ta- I mean Monique. How old are you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Monique scowled.

"Brat! You're not suppose to ask people that!" She smacked the back of his head with a ruler nearby.

"Ow. Okay I changed my mind. You are EXACTLY like Granny Tsunade. Only a person who's really old minds answering a question like that." Monique shook her head furiously.

"No no no! Okay okay. Im 28." Naruto's eeybrows raised to higher extent than before.

"For real? You're not lying? You'd be as young as some of the students here."

"Yes for real! Im not lying!! I am as young as the students here!!!" She complained.

"How'd you get your diploma so fast?" Monique roller her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"Skipped a few grades." Naruto scoffed. She said it as if it were nothing.

"A few? FEW?? My ass a few."

"Okay...All of grade school."

"You're almost as smart as Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?"

"Old friend. Had the oppurtunity to get into one of the highest universitys in the word. He denied the offer though. Said it was too troublesome or something. Some genius ne?"

"Impressive. How come he didnt rub off on you?" She teased. Naruto pouted.

"How come the older teachers here dont rub off on you? I dont see you acting all old. In fact just yesterday I saw you on a date." Naruto felt smug with himself. Proud that he thought up such a good retort.

"Nani? You saw me out on a date?" She squeaked. Afraid that her suspicions would be verified. Unconvinced she grabbed Naruto's collar and shook him for answers.

"With who? With whoooo?" She sounded like an owl. If it wasnt for her strangling him Naruto would have laughed.

"Ta-na-ka-sem-pai-i-i-i. Please-stop-shaking-me!"

"Tell me who you saw me with!"

_Jesus. Im fighting for my life here. Who would have thought it'd be against my professor? She's just like me or Chihiro. Immature yet mature. Wait...does that even make sense?_

Naruto had enough. He put his hands up in an attempt to try and ward off Tanaka. Nothing. He'd have to tell her. Naruto just hoped she didnt kill him.

"Asume! I saw you with Asuma! Now ple-e-e-e-ease let go of me." He choked out. The red haired woman suddenly dropped Naruto on the groung. She sat motionless. Naruto sweat dropped. He rubbed where Tanaka had strained him.

"Naruto, you cant tell anyone! Promise you'll keep it a secret. Keep my secret please!! Oh my god. Dont tell me you already told someone. Im so fired. Im done. Fired."

Naruto's bein throbbed. Woman. he was starting to know what Shikamaru felt. Very troublesome.

"Ahem. Chihiro knows. She was with me when I saw. Other than her, no one else knows. Unless...she..." Monique's eyes lit up.

"Unless what?"

"Unless she gossiped it off to one of her friends. Oh man. Sorry sorry sorry!!! Im soooo sorry Tanaka sensei!!"

"Naruto, just call me Monique. I dont think Chihiro is one to gossip. She's more of a..."

At the same time the two said,

"Blackmail kind of girl." At this both Naruto and Monique thought up all the possible situations they might get into if Chihiro did try to blackmail. They shuddered in horror.

"Oi. Sempai. Uhm. Not to be nosy or anything, but Chihiro told me Asuma is a _married_ man." Naruto emphasized the word 'married.' Monique looked at the clock in hopes of changing the subject like Naruto did earlier. Ten minutes left. Could she stall that long?

"Naruto aren't we talking about you? Why did you come in so gloomy?"

"Oh yeah. Just some problems."

_Success._

"Ahh problems? _Love_ problems?" Naruto's blood drained from his face.

_How the hell did she guess that?_

"Ne, is it that obvious sempai?"

Tanaka did the math in her head.

Gorgeous boy + thousands of fawning girls one lucky girl. Duh.

"Oh, just a feeling. So Naruto, what's her name?" Naruto started blushing and stuttering for the right words to say. He didnt want another reaction like Chihiro's. Then he realized he'd been scammed.

"Hey! I know what you did there. How can you be so mean sempai?" Monique kicked herself.

_Naruto isnt as dumb as he looks. Damn. Plan is a failure. Might as well come out with it._

"Okay Naruto. You caught me. Asuma is a married man. When I went out with him I didnt know I was wrecking someone's life. Please dont judge me."

_Poor sempai. Even she has problems with love. Sasuke..._

"Sempai, Im not judging you. I know what it's like to want love so badly. To believe in it. To lose it." Naruto paused aware that he was dazing off into his own thoughts again. Just like he did with Chihiro.

"Naruto." Monique went back to concerned mother mode.

"How far have you've gotten in the book we're reading? Chihiro said she done today but she still didnt understand what she was suppose to learn. Do you understand?" Naruto cocked his head to the side. Why was she talking about the book all of a sudden? Sure he had finished it already. Who couldnt have? It so much more than pornograph. Muchlike Chihiro though, he didnt understand how it was supposed to help learn the meaning behind the quote.

"Yeah I finished it, but what does this have to do with it?" Monique smiled. A mischevious smile.

"When the time comes you will know. You're smart Naruto. I have faith in you."

"Why dont you just tell me now? How come you have to be all mysterious about it and go all 'believe in the porn' mode? I swear, you can be just like Kakashi." Taken a back Monique bit her lip.

"Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi?"

_That man, is so goddamn sexy._

"Yeah him." Naruto said grumpily.

"I knew him back in highschool when I first started out. He is the most annoying person I know." Naruto growled just thinking about him.

"N-Naruto, is...he married?" Naruto raised his eyebrows for the third time today. He snickered.

"Sem-pai, do you have a wee crush on Kakashi? Sensei and Kakashi sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Naruto! Naruto! Shhh! Shhhhh! Someone will hear you!" Naruto giggled like a cute little school girl and had Monique rushing for tissues after. he settled down and took a serious tone.

"Nah forget it sempai. The guy's a backstabbing man slut." Monique's shoulders drooped and lost all hope in love.

_Ugh! Why do all the men I like have to be married, liars, old, sluts, or all those things together??!! It's not fair._

"Sempai."

"Naruto PLEASE call me Monique." He sighed.

"I cant call you that! It's so American sounding. Why do you have such a name??" Tanaka sweat dropped.

_Maybe, Naruto is as dumb as he looks._

"Stupid, I am American. My father is Japanese, mother American, had me in the states, moved here after college, took a job teaching, currently looking for a soul mate. There are we done discussing my life story? Get on with what you were saying."

"Oh right. Well I was just wondering how the book is supposed to help us know what the quote means."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Yeah but, I knew before I read it. Unlikes your lessons, Kakashi's are boring and he made us read the actual story from where it came from back in highschool."

"Why didnt you speak up the first day?"

"Oh yeah, uh huh, and risk getting labled your pet. Not happening lady."

"Hmph. Fine. Well let's see what you think it means." Naruto hesitated.

"I might not have it word for word but, doesnt it go a bit like this? Doubt all the rumors you hear, about the stars and the sun. Just never doubt my love for you. Ehh?"

"What do the stars and sun signify?"

"Uhm, I dont know."

"Think about it Naruto." For a second he was about to give up but then he remembered the night Sasuke was in the hospital. People were talking alot. All about Sasuke. All the voices he heard, all of them only said nasty thing about him. That he was cold, unforgiving, ruthless, merciless. That he only cared about himself. Worried about himself. Looked out, for just himself. That he had no heart. No sould. He's a moster, they said. All the while he heard this, he doubted them all, He shut their voices out and hoped with all his might that Sasuke would wake up. Wake up so he could thank him. Thank him for saving his life.

_Thank you Sasuke. Thank you Sasuke Uchiha, for saving me. Thank. You._

Naruto had sat in that hospital room and said those two little words to himself. Anticipating the moment he could say them out loud. On that night, he fell in love.

"They signify...all the bad traits. Or, all the bad things you've heard about a person. R-right?" Monique smiled.

"Right. What does the main character say in the end when Saion is being hunted down for the accusations on him?"

"She says that no matter what everyone says, she will never doubt the truth. The truth that their love is strong and everlasting. She tells him she will always stay by his side no matter what people think or how bad the situation gets." Monique nodded and waited for Naruto to get to a conclusion.

"I understand now. We were supposed to use the situation between the two to help us understand that love is not to be doubted. No matter what the circumstance. That's what the lesson is in this book and that's why you assigned us it." The red haired woman chuckled and nodded.

"Just about, I assigned you the book because of the lesson it has but I also wanted you guys to have some fun with it." She winked at Naruto and ruffled his hair. "You're not so dumb after all kid." Naruto smiled then dropped his jaw wide open.

"You had! Im not dumb!"

"Joking! Joking! I never thought you were dumb."

_Just a bit slow. Heh._

"Now let me get the lesson ready. Class is about to start." As if on cue, a clutter of students started pouring in and filling in seats.

_Maybe, there's hope after all._

Sasuke relaxed. In a couple of minutes he'd be in photography 101, cradling his camera. His prized posession. His only ray of hope that things would turn out okay.

_Damn you Naruto. Why are doing this to me? I thought..I thought you cared. How stupid of me. So stupid of me to let my guard down. Why did I ever save your life? I hate you. I hate you._

Sasuke trembled at his own thoughts. He felt ashamed. All those years Naruto was the one to stay by his side. Despite the rumors. All those years, now they were going to waste. However, Sasuke was thinking, maybe the rumors were true. How can he be thinking such heartless thoughts? He is a monster. They were all right about him. Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered the day when he was on the verge of giving up..

**Flashback**

Cold whispers swarmed Sasuke's head.

_He thinks he's too good for us. Heh always worried about himself. Never cares about anyone esle. Let him suffer alone. Waht an unforgiving brat. Monster. Monster. Monster._

Sasuke grabbed on to the closest thin in sight and steadied himself. With his other hand he clutched the camera hanging around his neck.

_No stop. You're wrong...Stop it. STOP IT!_ He closed all the voices out and collapsed on his knees. How much more can he take this How much longer will he last? Out of nowhere he heard his name.

"Sasuke?" It came from his classmate Naruto. Naruto who always ended up being in the same class as him, was always assigned the seat next to him, ended up being paired with him. The two were inseparable. Yet he never considered him anything other than a classmate.

"Sasuke?" Naruto had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" He had his hand out for Sasuke to take. Sasuke sat frigid for a moment. While Naruto waited for him. Sasuke thought Naruto was mocking him. Waiting for him to take his hand only to move it away before Sasuke could have a hold of him. Does this person actually care? He took his chances and reached up for his hand just to prove that he was right. That Naruto would only swipe it away before he could take it. Sasuke was surprised when he fingers met Naruto's. Naruto held Sasuke's hand an heaved him up so that their faces were leveled. Without realizing he said it, Sasuke murmured a soft, "Thank you."

"C'mon." Came the reply of Naruto. Still holding his hand Sasuke followed like a small child. Not even noticing the glares the two were receiving. Soon the two arrived at the park. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and watched the blonde make his way to the swingset. He sat and swung his legs for some momentum. Sasuke had the sudden urge to capture the moment. It was, angelic. Naruto was angelic. Sasuke raised the camera to his face, zoomed in a bit and snapped the picture. He watched Naruto blink in confusion then smile after he realized where the sudden flash came from. Sasuke felt himself moving closer to Naruto. Next thing he knew, the swing next to Naruto was occupied by himself.

He watched as the blonde swayed back and forth. Bangs in the most bluest eyes he's ever seen. He watched as strands of hair tickled the sun tan skin. Long lashes fluttered at him and blue eyes sparkled.

"Ne, you like taking pictures Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"I dont come for free you know." Sasuke chuckled for the very first time in a long while. It was also the very first time he felt _alive._

**End of Flashback.**

Now whenever him and Naruto brought that memory up, he'd complain that Sasuke made him get on the swing. Whine that it wasnt his fault. That he wasnt childish, but both him and Sasuke knew that the memory would always remind them of their friendship. Sasuke remembered why he saved Naruto's life at the risk of his own now. He did it because, Naruto had saved his. Naruto allowed Sasuke to be alive. He existed because of Naruto. Naruto was his reason for living.

_No, I dont hate you Naruto. I dont hate you. I-I-I _Sasuke smirked genuinely _I L- _Ding! Ding! Ding! It was time already? He got up from his desk, letting out an exasperated sigh. He would forget all about Chihiro. All the things she said wouldnt affet him any longer. _Hn. Fuck Chihiro. She doesnt know me. She doesnt know anything. _He smirked. Happy that he hadnt screwed things up with Naruto.

He walked up the flight of stairs to where Kakashi said the class was held.

_Naruto how could I ever hate you? You runt. You're the reason why I love it so much. I love photography cause of you. You're the reason for everything. _

He opened a door and was greated by a class of about 20 students and Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Hn." He responded.

"Sasuke introduce yourself." A bunch of the girls ooed and ahed. Sasuke could feel his vein throb.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He mumbled. Kakashi's eyes gleamed.

_I should tear that boy to shreads. Hm, If I wait any longer I'll die of blood loss. Heh. Tonight. I'll do it tonight._

"Sasuke please take your seat next to Sai."

_Sai. The name rang a bell._

Kakashi pointed to a boy with the same black hair he had. If not shorter. His eyes almost as dark as his. His features were somewhat warmer than Sasuke's. If it wasnt for those small details they'd be twins.

_Where do I know this guy from? Sai. Sai. Who the fuck is Sai?_

Sasuke frowned as he sat down. Kakashi continued preparing for the class. It appeared that all of them were a couple minutes early.

"Do you know Naruto Uzumaki?" Came the sudden voice.

_Naruto! I remember now! This is the dick that gave Naruto problems the very beginning of the year. Fucking asshole._

"My roommate." He mumbled. Sai raised an eyebrow. Just as he suspected. This was the Sasuke Uchiha who roomed with Naruto. Sai found himself missing the twerp, but kept his word nonetheless. He would not bother Naruto. Uchiha though, wasnt on that agenda. Sai didnt even know the guy and he already disliked him greatly. On occasion he saw him with Naruto. Both seem to be smitten with each other. He didnt blame them. They were both extremely attractive in their own seperate ways. Sai was sure Sasuke and Naruto had something together. It made him furious. Naruto was supposed to be his. Just his. Through the corner of his eye he spotted the Uchiha having some sort of battle with himself. Sai hoped he would lose the battle. That, and the battle for Naruto. Which now included himself.

_I will win no matter what the cost._

"How do you know Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He said it as if Naruto could never know a person like Sai, because...Sai bugged him. He bugged him and they hadnt even exchanged a proper discussion with each other. Sai figured out what Sasuke implied by asking the question in that manner. He was suddenly smug with himself.

"We've met on occasions." The subject ended and they waited impatiently in silence for the class to begin. After a couple more minutes of silence it finally began and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Right now he wouldnt worry about Naruto, Chihiro, or Sai.

_Nunkuro Naisa. _It'll all work out.

Right now he was going to focus on what he love doing. Sooner than he had thought, the class was over. They exchanged portfolios, took portraits of one another and talked about what they preferred taking pictures of. Sasuke didnt share his preference. He only listen and put input at some times. Then again he couldnt tell the whole class what he preferred taking pictures of. Or more likely who he preferred. Naruto. He was about t walk out of class when Kakashi called him back in.

_I hate when he does that. _

Sasuke stared blankly at Kakashi. Questioning what he could possibly want.

"Did you enjoy the class Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"You know, I never got the chance to look at your stuff." Kakashi walked around his desk and stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke leaned back on his elbow. He and Kakashi were so close it was suffocating him.

"Im sure you did. My portfolio was in your hands at one point." Kakashi leaned in filling in the space Sasuke had made.

"No Uchiha. I meant your other _stuff._"

"Other stuff?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Kakashi said cooly.

"Enlighten me on this other stuff will ya?" Sasuke was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He didnt dare make it noticable on his face so to show up Kakashi he leaned in closer.

"I want to see the whole package Sasuke."

_What the fuck is he talking about? Why does he always have to beat around the bush?_

"Be more specific." Sasuke ordered. He was getting frusterated. Kakashi leaned in once more. Their noses werent even an inch away. Kakashi could almost taste the peppermint on Sasuke's lips. He leaned on the desk behind Sasuke with his hand and had Sasuke between the wall and his arm now. With his free hand Kakashi clutched Sasuke's cock and sack. Right away he could feel the younger boy tense up.

"I want to see this package Uchiha." Sasuke hissed and was stilled.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Kakashi?" Sasuke held his breath.

"L-let go." He let out his breath and replaced it with a new one.

"Make me." He said childish yet seductively.

"Act your goddamn age."

"Awh come on Sasuke. We both know you could have slapped my hand away if you really wanted to. If you wanted to, but that's just it." Kakashi pursed his lips and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"You dont want to. You like this. You _enjoy _this."

"Fuck you." Kakashi continued whispering in Sasuke's ear.

"Hm no. That's what I'll be doing to you. I'll be fucking you." Sasuke struggled to breathe. Kakashi tightened his grasp to the point where Sasuke could barely speak.

"Kink-Kinky pervert. F-Fucking bastard.

"Ah ah ah! I'll have to kiss those words away." Kakashi scolded.

Making sure not to permanently crush Sasuke sack, Kakashi squeezed harder.

"S-stop."

His lips met Sasuke's pale ones, stealing away his attempt at resisting. He licked them and tasted the hard candy he saw Sasuke eting before.

_Peppermint. My new favorite._

**-Just minutes before.-**

Naruto stood in the middle of a hallway. Confused, he looked for anything that might help him find his way.

_Where did Sasuke say his class be taking place? Oh this is great. I finally get the balls to come look for the bastard and I cant even remember the room number. Just fucking perfect._

He turned around ready to give up but lashed out at the person behind him instead.

"SAI!! You mother fucker! I told you never to bother me again. Im going to fucking kill you. I swear Im gonna-"

"Woah Naruto! Fuck sakes. What's wrong with you? On your fucking period or soemthing. Jeebus." Naruto growled ready to punch Sai if he tried anything.

"I hate the stupid lame word. What kind of fucking pussy pansie says, 'Jeebus?' Get lost."

"You mean like you are now?" Naruto scowled.

"Chill kid."

"CHILL?? How am I supposed to do that when the guy who tried to rape me **TWICE** is standing in front of me planning who knows what kind of perverted scheme?" Naruto roared, he shook Sai by his shirt collar ranting on some more about how it was possible for anyone to 'chill' in a situation like this.

"Are you looking for Sasuke?" Sai asked flatly and unaffected by Naruto's violent state. Naruto let go of Sai and blinked.

"What'ya do to him you perverted asshole?"

"Damn always with the accusastions no?"

"Do I need to remind you how you tried to rape me...twice?"

"Point taken." They stood there silently.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well how'd you know I was looking for Sasuke?"

"Oh, a guess."

"So do you know where he is?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me already you blunt dumbass!!"

"Right..well Kakashi just let us out of photography class a few minutes ago. Oh and Naruto can you take it down a notch on the insults?"

"You're in that class too?" Sai resisted the urge to kidnap Naruto and have him all to himself. He felt like cuddling the boy.

"Yeah."

"Oh, continue." Sai, too caught up with his own fantasies asked dumbly,

"Continue with what hm?" Naruto gawked at him.

"Are you trying to get me mad? You want me to cut down on the insults and here you are acting like an idiot!! Continue telling me how many pubic hairs you have on that thing you try and pass for a penis!!!! What do you think with what? Tell me where Sasuke is!!!!!"

"Naruto, you're on to talk about small penises considering the fact that yours is-"

"Dont even go there bastard just tell me where he is." The raven haired sighed and nodded apologetically.

"Gomen. Gomen. Kakashi asked him to stay back for a couple of minutes so he's probably still there. You should be able to find him."

Naruto turned on his heel having gotten the information he wanted and stalked off in no particular direction. Since, he, was, well lost.

"Need a tour guide?" Sai offered.

"Hmph and risk having my innocence torn from me? Fat chance."

"Very well then. If you insist. I"ll just be on my way then."

"W-wait!"

"Hm? What was that?"

_It's for Sasuke. It's for Sasuke. It's for Sasuke._

"Take me to him." Sai hesitated. He waited. He waited and waited.

"Please?" He smirked.

"C'mon let's go before you miss him."

"T-thanks."

"If you really want to thank me, you'll let me hold your hand." Sai hinted.

"Dont push it." Sai led the blonde to the room and soon enough got there without having to lick the frown off his face.

"We have arrived to your destination your honor." Naruto blushed without knowing he did.

"Thanks again Sai.

"Yeah, I'll wait out here in case he's not there."

"Pfft. What for?"

"Oh? So you can find your own way back?" Naruto grumbled.

"Wait here."

"Yes your honor."

"Stop calling me that!!"

"As you wish your highness."

"Smart-ass." Naruto pushed the door opened and walked in then stopped dead in his tracks. Was he really seeing this? He blinked a couple times to make sure he wasnt hallucinating.

_How can this be? My heart...it hurts. Sasuke. He's, he's kissing Kakashi._


End file.
